Pathways
by Vetgirl
Summary: Based five years after the series ends. Mainly a V&H fic with all the characters thrown in for good measure. Hitomi returns to save Van. Please send constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks
1. Prologue: Nightmares and Thoughts

Prologue  
  
  
Hitomi woke with a start and sat up in the bed. She was sweating and overcome with a terrible fear that lingered from the nightmare she had been having. The horror dissipated as the remnants of the dream slipped from her memory. All she remembered was the dream had been about Gaea and Van, which was not unusual. She frequently dreamed about Gaea she had returned from Fanelia. The dreams were usually joyful recollections. However, the occasional nightmare slipped in, despite the time that had passed. Hitomi steadied her breathing and looked out at the moon and saw a world beyond it. She thought of Van and smiled, reflecting that he would think it silly that she be scared of a stupid nightmare, having lived through kidnappings, horrible visions, battles and Merle. Thinking of Merle made Hitomi sigh and consider how happy she would be just to see even the annoying cat girl once again.   
  
She shifted in the bed, noting to herself that it didn't seem as familiar to her as the one in her apartment at college. Hitomi no longer called her parent's house home, but rather assigned that name to the hole-in-the-wall apartment outside of her college campus. She was dutifully visiting on one of the rare weekends she had free from track meets and homework. She thumped the pillow and nestled her head between the lumps. It always seemed that her nightmares and dreams were more vivid when she slept in her parent's house.   
  
Hitomi thoughts returned to Gaea as she settled the blankets back over herself. She didn't regret her decision to leave, she acknowledged. It was the correct decision, no matter how painful it had been and still was. But it was hard to be separated from Van and the others she left with no means of communication. When she had first returned, whatever connection she had had with Van remained for a short time, giving her brief glimpses of Van's emotions. The contacts, however tenuous, were what had sustained her the first few months she was back, disoriented at the change in cultures and miserable from missing her friends.   
  
Thinking about that strange contact with Van made her mind yet again whirl and churn over the implications of the bond and her feelings toward it, and, by association, him. Her heart still swelled when she pictured his face. Her love for him had not lessened with time or distance, and her heart still ached at the thought of never seeing him again.   
  
Then there was always the unanswered question of whether he still shared her feelings. Hitomi had faith that he did, and that someday they would see each other again. But she wished it were sooner rather than later. She knew Van had needed to concentrate on rebuilding his kingdom and she had to return to her family and friends. If she had stayed they both would have been distracted from what needed to be done. Yet somehow that realization wasn't enough, and daily she was reminded of what, and whom, she had left. Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the repetitive thoughts.   
  
The door cracked open and her mother's head peered in. "I thought I heard you sigh. Everything O.K.?"   
  
Hitomi smiled and whispered back, "Just the routine nightmare. I'm fine. Go to bed! It's late."  
  
Her mother smiled and said quietly "Good night then. I'll leave you to think of your prince."  
  
Hitomi giggled and said, "He's a KING!"  
  
Her mother grinned back and shut the door. Hitomi settled back in her bed and reflected what a relief it had been to pour her heart out to her mother all those years ago. And her mother had believed her, never doubted her for a moment. Hitomi smiled again and pulled the covers over her head and thought about Van until sleep overcame her once more.   



	2. Chapter 1 : Daydreams and Reality

Chapter 1.   
  
"Hitomi," came a frustrated hiss "Hitomi."   
Yukari stared at her best friend with an exasperated look. Hitomi was daydreaming again during warm ups for track practice and Yukari was not going to get yelled at one more time because of it. Even if she was her best friend, there were limits.   
Yukari glanced around at the other runners, making sure she was the only one to have noticed Hitomi's lack of attention. The other runners were intensely concentrating on the coach's words. They were, after all, serious athletes. Yukari managed the team with an efficiency born from years of practice.   
After Hitomi had received the track scholarship to college, Yukari had applied for the position of the team's manager and had been accepted both for the position as well as to the college. She had not wanted to be separated from her best friend, especially with Amano out of the country attending a university in America. Both she and Hitomi had rented apartments outside of campus and had made the transition to college life happily. While Yukari's major of business was predictable with her background of managing, Hitomi had surprised her best friend by choosing to study astronomy. When Yukari had questioned her about it, Hitomi had just laughed and said, with a twinkle in her eye, that she found the sky interesting and perhaps she would discover a new planet.   
Yukari continued to ponder the dilemma that was Hitomi. Since her mysterious disappearance nearly five years ago, about which Hitomi would reveal nothing, she had changed. She returned possessing a confidence that had sprung up overnight. In high school, Hitomi became the team's fastest female sprinter and beat the thirteen-second time that had worried her so much before. Never before a slacker, she had graduated one of the top students in the class. Hitomi concentrated on her studies and her practices with an intensity that puzzled Yukari. Sometimes it was as if she were trying to take her mind off something.   
Whatever the distraction was, it did not worry Yukari as much as it perplexed her. Hitomi seemed happy most of the time. She had always been an upbeat and optimistic person by nature. But increasingly throughout the past couple months Hitomi spent a lot of her free time staring into space with a half serious, half sad look on her face, as if she were debating a distressing problem.   
Yukari reflected that Hitomi was no longer the bubbly fortuneteller she once knew. A more serious and mature person was taking over, as if her disappearance was a catalyst that started Hitomi's change into a confident grownup. But then again there were moments like this, where she would space off and nothing short of an atomic bomb could bring her back. Yukari mentally shrugged and tried to discreetly poke Hitomi into paying attention.   
  
Hitomi started guiltily at Yukari's last appeal to wake her. She had been having an inner debate with herself about the significance of her most recent nightmare and was completely ignoring the coach. She mouthed an apology to Yukari, who glared at her and stared pointedly at the coach. Hitomi smiled weakly and steeled herself to paying attention to the coach's words as she stretched her calve muscles. He was wrapping up an inspirational speech for the final match of the year and she had not heard a word of it. But she clapped with the rest of the team and got up to pull her sweat pants off for the practice sprints.  
After two hours of grueling practice, Hitomi took her place with the other girls at the starting block for the final sprints. She was anxious to get back to her apartment to finish her studies, and, smiling to herself, her daily report to Van, which she liked to think he would hear. The smile faded as she told herself that she wasn't kidding anyone. After so long with no real contact, it was unlikely Van was hearing her report. Still, it made her feel better to do it.   
Shaking her head and trying to concentrate again on the moment, she bent in starting position over her sneakers, and listened sharply for the starter's gun. With the blast of the gun, she took off, keeping her arms to her side and stretching out her strides. She began to set her pace and steadied her breathing as she focused on the track before her. Hitomi tuned out all other distractions and was pulling ahead of the other runners when a sudden image of Van sizzled through her mind. The abrupt interruption in her concentration was enough to make her falter, allowing the runner in second to cross the finish line just ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the coach shake his head and Yukari jump up from the bench she had been sitting on.   
Hitomi jogged a lap to warm down and avoid the lecture she knew was coming from Yukari. She tried to calm her mind, which was reeling from the unexpected onslaught of emotion, a mixture of love, confusion and fear. She frowned, worried about him. "Why?" she demanded silently, "Why can't I talk to him or see him! What does the image mean? This is so unfair." Unable to stall, Hitomi headed over to the sidelines to get her bag and face an irate Yukari.   
"What was that?" Yukari demanded, frustrated, her hands on her hips. "The meet is this weekend! You can't pull that kind of stunt there! It is the last meet of the year and we are hosting it! Do you understand how important this is to everyone!"  
Hitomi regarded her through the sweatshirt she was pulling over her head and considered once again telling her friend about what had really caused her to slow down. Almost immediately she dismissed the notion, knowing that Yukari would think her insane. Also, selfishly, she wanted to keep Van to herself and somehow sharing him with Yukari would change something private. It would turn him from a loving memory into public gossip.  
"Ease up, Yukari," the coach said, approaching them. "One race is not the end of the world. I'm sure Hitomi will not disappoint us at the meet. Now get home and finish the homework I am sure you're anxious to do."  
Hitomi sighed in relief at the break the coach had given her. Yukari sniffed and turned away, saying as she did so, "Well, your behavior today has at least earned me a chocolate sundae. And a half hour of me talking about Amano without interruptions with your complete attention."   
Hitomi grinned at her and agreed. Yukari grinned back, and, arm in arm, they walked off the track.   
  
  
Van gritted his teeth and refrained from smacking the man in front of him. "Don't kill the messenger," he thought as he steadied his breathing and tried to stop glaring at the man.   
Phiat, the captain of the samurai and Van's closest friend, leaned over to him and said, "The other advisors sent him, knowing you would be furious. They figure he was the most expendable should your wrath prove fatal."  
Van chuckled at that and the advisor kneeling before him slumped with relief, figuring if the king was laughing, then he wouldn't die. Not that the king had ever executed someone for bringing bad news.  
Van took a deep breath and released it slowly. "So the ambassador from Asturia is nearly here. With companions. And is expecting a full royal welcome, I suppose. And why, Argas, wasn't I informed of this earlier?"   
"We didn't expect the ambassador to be selected and sent for another month." Argas replied, trembling. "But King Aston chose quickly and sent him immediately. Allen Schezar and his sister, the Lady Celena will also be accompanying Lord Giata, and they should be arriving within the day."  
"Allen Schezar?!? Allen is coming with the new ambassador?" Van said, surprised. "Well, this is a nice turn of events. I haven't seen him in over a year." Aside to Phiat, Van murmured, "King Aston must be anxious to get Allen out of Millerna's vicinity now that Dryden has returned to Pallas." Phiat hid his smile behind his hand and cleared his throat nodding toward the Argas, the advisor.   
"Shall we prepare the welcome, your majesty?" Phiat asked. Van nodded his agreement and dismissed the young advisor. Argas, relieved at his dismissal, practically ran out of the throne room to begin preparations for the arrival.   
Van sat in thought for a moment, his dark hair casting shadows over his eyes and his head resting in his hand. Allen's assignment to the ambassador was surprising, but not as surprising at the abruptness with which Lord Giata was chosen and dispatched to Fanelia. Despite his comment to Phiat, Van feared that there was other form of urgency behind his hasty arrival. Rumors of unrest in the north mountainous regions of Gaea had reached his ears, and he was hoping that was all they would remain, rumors. But with the ambassador's impending arrival, there may be more to them that he wished.   
  



	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2. Confusion  
  
Hitomi cheered with the rest of the team as the final scores were read over the loudspeaker. Their runners had placed well in the meet; Hitomi taking home a first place medal in the fifty-meter sprint. As the cheers died down and the crowds in the stands began to disperse, the coach motioned them all closer. The team formed a tight circle around him and he smiled and offered them his congratulations on both their performance during the meet and the past year. He then motioned to Yukari, who stood slightly behind him.   
Yukari grinned at the team as she introduced a photographer from the campus newspaper. He was there to take pictures of the runners, she explained, but had arrived too late at the meet to catch them in action. The team jubilantly agreed to stage races with each other so he could have his photos. Hitomi lined up at the starting line with the rest of the girls, an amused smile playing on her lips at the photographer's anxiety over the missed pictures. Yukari shouted "Go!" and the girls took off, the flashes from the camera leaving white spots in their peripheral vision.   
As Hitomi rounded the third corner a meter in front of the runner in second, a flash from the camera caught her head on. But instead of fading, the sudden bright light seemed to expand and the world around her disappeared. Hitomi felt a familiar blackness swirl around the edges of the white light. Hitomi screamed inside herself as the unexpected vision pulled her down. Her body slowly folded on itself as she collapsed on the track.   
  
There was a large bay window at the end of a huge room with walls of stone. An oak desk was in front of the window and Hitomi stood to one side of the desk. There were men in the room and she knew they were debating some topic, but she could not hear what was said. Nor did she care. All she could do was focus on the person in front of her. Van was standing with his back to the window, and the sun streaming in made him appear a silhouette. He had changed since she last saw him, becoming taller and broader, but with the same face and gestures. Hitomi could tell he was speaking, as she watched his lips move. He seemed impatient with the responses he was receiving from the men. Hitomi stared at him, and with a rush of joy noticed her was still wearing her pendant. She was alarmed to see it was glowing with an intense light that began to grow, casting the other people in the room into shadows. Then, as she took a step towards him, the glass in the window behind Van shattered and an arrow pierced through him. Hitomi watched in horror, her scream stuck in her throat and her hand outstretched. Then the image was gone, swirling away from her hand as she was cast down into darkness.   
  
Yukari sat by the bed, reflecting that she was in the position that she had found Amano almost five years ago. Her heart contracted as she thought of him so far away, and paused for a moment to picture his face. His last letter had been full of hope that he would be able to return soon for a visit. Yukari smiled at the thought of him being close and then focused again on her friend's face, thinking that it was an odd time of year to suffer from heatstroke, and that maybe Hitomi needed to take iron supplements. Or maybe that she was suffering from low blood sugar. Yukari turned to rustle through her purse for the candy she always carried with her so she could offer some to Hitomi when she awoke. Finding some peppermints, she turned back to her patient. She squeezed water from the cloth in the bowl beside the bed, and placed it on Hitomi's forehead  
With touch of the cold cloth on her forehead, Hitomi sat straight up in the bed with a cry. Yukari jerked back in surprise, and then said dryly, "Feeling better, are we?"  
Hitomi stared at Yukari for a few seconds without recognition, and then, finally focusing on her friend, said hoarsely, "I have to go."   
"Go?!?" said Yukari, stunned, as Hitomi swung her legs out of bed and started to change into her street clothes. "Where are you planning on going? You just collapse in the middle of a race and suddenly you have plans to go somewhere? Just where are you going?"  
Hitomi paused in buttoning up her jacket and regarded her best friend. Yukari had been by her side her entire life, even during the depression she had fought for a month after returning, and had unquestioningly supported her in everything. She owed her an explanation, but how believable was the one she had to offer? That she had gone to another world, fallen in love with a king who flew on angel's wings and to whom she was about to return to in order to save his life based on a dream she had during a what Yukari probably thought was heatstroke? Hitomi shook her head and continued quickly buttoning her jacket.   
"I'm sorry Yukari. You wouldn't understand, but I have to help someone." Hitomi said and she leaned over and rapidly tied her shoelaces. " I know something is going to happen to someone I love, and I have to stop it."  
"I know this is really sudden, and unbelievable," Hitomi said as she saw the questions spring to Yukari's eyes. " But trust me, I know what I'm doing. Please tell my mother I have gone to my king. She will understand"  
Yukari shook her head slowly and then followed Hitomi out of the room and onto the track. The meet was long over and the rest of the crowds and team had long since gone out to celebrate. The photographer, after a quick query about Hitomi's well being, had hurried off to develop his pictures. The sun was setting and dusk was settling over the track. Only the coach was left in his office waiting for the word that Hitomi was okay, and the area looked deserted. Yukari watched Hitomi walk onto the track and kneel with her bag in front of her.   
"Hitomi," Yukari said pityingly, thinking to herself that her friend has suffered more than she thought from fainting. "There is no one here. Everyone has left for the party. What king? You are not making sense. Why don't we get something to eat? You can explain it to me over ice cream."   
Hitomi gave no sign that she heard Yukari's words, as she dug in her bag for something. She pulled out a small package wrapped with a scarf. She delicately undid the scarf, revealing her tarot cards and a white feather. Yukari was startled at the appearance of the cards. Hitomi had been adamant since high school that she had given up fortune telling, and here she was with the cards in her bag. Hitomi held the feather to her chest over her heart and placed the cards in front of her.   
Something odd was going on, that was for sure, Yukari thought to herself. She started to tell Hitomi again to get up and come with her, when the wind, which had been blowing steadily, fell quiet and Yukari had an eerie feeling that something was going on that she wouldn't quite understand.   
Hitomi pulled a card at random out of the deck, revealing the ace of serpents. Hitomi stared at the card, and then quickly wrapped the cards back in the scarf and placed them in her bag. Her mind was still reeling from the vision and her motions were jerky, as if she had little control over her limbs. She swung the bag over her shoulder and clasped the feather close to her heart. She had saved it from their long flight from Zaibach, and had kept it with her since. It was a little less pristine from the handling, but its value to her had only increased with time. Hitomi closed her eyes, and remembering her Grandmother's words that her wishes would come true, began to concentrate. She concentrated, picturing in her mind the image of Van's face as he had looked in the vision and ignored the sounds of the oncoming night and the rough feeling of the track digging into her knees.   
  
Yukari watched Hitomi appeared to meditate for a five minutes. Deciding she had had enough, Yukari took a step towards Hitomi. Or at least she meant to, but suddenly Hitomi's eyes snapped open and a look of shock and confusion came over her face. Her eyes were focused at a spot over Yukari's head, but when Yukari looked up, there was nothing there. She hesitantly took a step towards Hitomi with her hand outstretched when Hitomi spoke.   
Hitomi stared at the woman before her, knowing her to be Van's mother and confused over why she was here. "Varie?" she whispered and the winged lady smiled sadly.  
"Are you certain of your decision, my child?" Varie asked softly. "This is one path you may choose, and there are many others. You have saved my son's life many times in the past, and, could quite possibly do more times in the future. But is this the path you want? To make him depend on you to appear and rescue him time and time again, and not leave anything to fate?"  
Tears started in Hitomi's eyes and she responded, "I don't believe in fate and can't let him die! If these visions come to me, I must try to change the future that they show."  
Varie spoke sadly, "This decision is yours to make. It may not be the best one, having been made with haste and fear. Would you go even knowing that it may cause you pain?"   
Hitomi hoarsely whispered "Yes. I have to go. " Varie studied her face, then gave a sad smile as if this as the answer she had known she would received. She moved towards Hitomi and encircled her with her wings. Her figure became transparent and she whispered "Then go." A column of light erupted around Hitomi.   
  
Yukari watched in terror as a column of blue light streamed out of the sky and lit the area surrounding Hitomi. Yukari gasped and fell backward, as Hitomi smiled a triumphant smile, stood up, and disappeared.   
Yukari stared helplessly at the spot Hitomi had just occupied and had the simultaneous sense of complete horror and déjà vu.   
  



	4. Chapter 3: the arrival

Chapter 3: The arrival.   
  
Van sighed as he stared out the window and turned back around to the council advisors who were arguing with the new ambassador, Lord Giata, over a trade agreement with Asturia. He watched them spit comments back and forth for a few moments silently, then opened his mouth to interject a comment. The words never left his mouth as a pulse of light from the pendant around his neck distracted him. Stunned and puzzled, he lifted the necklace in his hand and stared at it for a few seconds. His heart thumped and a flash of fear for Hitomi made bumps rise on his arms. Van stared at the small pink stone, hoping for another sign or a clue as to why it had chosen to glow for the first time since their separation. He examined the pendant and let it swing in front of his eyes, but it remained quiescent. He turned and looked out the window for a sign, a column of light or anything.  
The advisors paused for a moment in their verbal battle with Lord Giata to regard their king. Van, noticing their silence, turned back to them and placed the necklace beneath his shirt. He silently vowed to find the cause of the flash of light as soon as the advisors had left him. The setting sun shined through the new windows behind him and lit the faces of the men before him as they looked to Van for his decision on their squabble.   
  
Hitomi groggily sat up in a clearing. She shook her head to clear it and looked around. The landscape was familiar, and with a start she realized it was the site where she and Van had arrived on that first bewildering trip to Gaea. She desperately searched her memory for the name of the nearby village, but could only recall the astonishment she had felt on that first day.  
Suddenly howls arose around her from the trees and bushes. Hitomi, relieved rather than scared by the sound, called out "Ruhm, are you there? It's Hitomi!" The howls ceased and a shape rose out of the bushes to her left. The wolf man regarded her critically, eyeing her strange close and odd haircut. Apparently satisfied, he spoke.   
"Ruhm is my cousin. I am Theenan." The wolf-man said. "Ruhm has told me of you, Little lady, and of your deeds in helping Fanelia during the Great War. We are at your disposal. How can we help you?"   
Hitomi stood up and, brushing the grass from her knees, said quickly, "I need to get to the city quickly. I believe King Van is in danger. Can you show me the quickest way to where he is?"   
Theenan replied doubtfully, "King Van is in the castle, protected by guards and samurai. I don't think he is in any danger, but I will take you there. Will you be able to keep up if we run? It would be fastest, since we don't keep horses. They don't like our scent." Theenan gave her a toothy grin.   
Hitomi raised her head proudly and said dryly, "I think I can keep up. Which way do we go?"  
Theenan pointed westward and began to jog towards a path through the woods. The rest of his people watched him lead her away. Hitomi shouldered her bag and quickly caught up with him. Sensing her urgency, Theenan quicken their pace and they sped toward the city. After two hours of running, they reached the outskirts of the city. They did not pause at the gates to the city, but raced through before the guards could even protest. Theenan led Hitomi through the crowded marketplace towards the half-built castle at the far end of the city.   
  
Merle paused in her shopping, her nose twitching. Her tail whipped back and forth as she tried to place the familiar smell. Just then the crowd parted to let two running figures past through. Merle's eyes opened wide as Hitomi's racing figure swept by her. Despite the years that had passed, there was no doubting who the figure was.   
"Hitomi?" she yelled, dropping her packages and racing on all fours after the disappearing runners. "Wait! What are you doing here? Stop!" "Stupid girl," She muttered to herself as she exerted every effort to dodge the crowds and catch the pair in front of her.  
Hitomi slowed slightly, thinking she heard her name being called. She looked behind her and barely recognized the panting figure of Merle being left behind. She turned and, running backward, called to Merle in a panic, "Where is Van?"  
Merle, very out of character, gave a straight answer. Hearing the panic and fear in Hitomi's voice, she yelled, "In the meeting room - through the Great Hall, up the stairs, third door on the left then second on the right!" Merle did not slow in her pursuit, dodging nimbly to miss a vendor on her right  
Hitomi nodded her thanks and increased her speed towards the castle, saying to Theenan as they reached the towering building, "Find the closest rooftop to the large windows of the meeting room. That is where they will shoot from!"  
Theenan didn't stop to question her, but broke off to the left through an alley. Hitomi prayed that he would reach the archer before he had a chance to notch his arrow. She reached the castle gates and, as the guards started to block her entrance, heard Merle scream from behind, "Let her through! Lord Van needs her!" Hitomi silently thanked Merle and pelted through the doors as the guards, startled, obeyed Merle's command and let Hitomi pass through unhindered. She ran down the cavernous hallway and pounded up the wide steps at the end, every muscle in her body now aching for oxygen after the long run but her mission too desperate to stop for a breath. She rounded the first corner, nearly taking out a chambermaid in the process, and, reaching the meeting room, threw the door open with a crash.   
  



	5. Chapter 4: The rescue

Chapter 4: The rescue  
  
Van sighed again as he stonily watched the advisors continue to argue with the ambassador. They had finally agreed on the majority of the accord, but minor details were still being thrashed out. Despite the calm façade he was presenting, his mind was whirling with possibilities about the flash from the pendant. He wished Allen and Celena would return from their tour of the countryside so he could discuss his concerns with the knight. Turning his mind back to the matter at hand, he focused on Lord Giata, who was getting quite red in the face.  
"This is stupid," he thought to himself. "The fool refuses to compromise on anything and this is a waste of time." He thought briefly and longingly of the cool woods where he could practice his swordplay and think of Hitomi undisturbed, then called the room to order. But before another word left his mouth, the door at the far end of the room crashed open and reverberated against the stone wall. The advisors leapt up, startled at the sound. The eyes of the figure in the doorway flashed green with the sunlight streaming in from the window.   
"Hitomi" he gasped, recognizing her and cursing himself that he had not immediately guessed the significance of the pendant's earlier flash. Hitomi paused briefly in the doorway to adjust her sight to the room that was bright with the light from the setting sun, then, as Van took a step towards her, she dropped her bag and screamed, "Van! Watch out" and sprinted across the room, throwing herself at him. As her body collided with his, she heard the tinkle of broken glass and felt a sharp pain under her right shoulder. She gasped with the sudden pain and slumped against Van.   
  
Van lay stunned on the cold stone floor, Hitomi's weight pining him down. The silence of the room was broken by triumphant howls as Theenan announced his capture of the sniper.   
"Hitomi," whispered Van. When she did not respond, Van said a little more loudly and urgently, "Hitomi." He sat up and turned her onto her back, only then noticing the red stain spreading up the shoulder of her uniform. Her face was pale and her eyes closed, her breathing ragged and painful to hear.   
The advisors in the room stood as if frozen, but jumped as another figure came sprinting though the door as Merle arrived. "Lord Van, are you all right?" she panted, as she jumped over the broken glass littering the floor.   
Van did not respond, as he frantically unbuttoned Hitomi's jacket to isolate the wound and apply pressure where the arrow had pierced. Merle crinkled her nose at the smell of blood and gave a sob as she saw the arrow projecting from Hitomi. She bent to lick Hitomi's face, and anxiously whispered Hitomi's name as the men in the room began to stir and call for guards. Van broke the feathered shaft off close to the arrow's entrance and stood, picking up and gently cradling Hitomi in his arms.  
"Merle," he said urgently, "Fetch the doctor as fast as you can. I will take her to my room."  
Merle nodded through her tears and turning, ran out of the room. The advisors parted to let her through, and then, shrinking back from the fierce look on Van's face, made a wider pathway as he strode by.  
  



	6. Chapter 5: New enemies

Chapter 5: Reunited  
  
Hitomi was standing on a grassy hillside. The moon and was bright in the sky and a cool breeze was stirring, and she could see the earth hanging low over the mountains. She could see three children playing in the distance and there was someone standing next to her, also watching. She felt safe and warm and did not want to move. She knew if she made a motion, something would be changed and the dream would come to an end. Hitomi frowned, trying to figure out how she had come to such a nice place and who the children were. As she began to try to concentrate on the puzzling question, the sky, as if in response to her query, turned dark and the children faded and disappeared. Fear swept through her and she turned to the man standing beside her for answers.   
Folken looked into her eyes and smiled, as if to comfort her. "There are so many choices for you in the future," he said as he brushed her hair from her forehead. He turned and looked forwards again, where many paths had appeared, leading off into the distance. "No matter your choice, the world will be changed. You can't control that, so just live your life the way you think it should be and believe in your decisions. In the end, that is what will matter. In the end, that is what I tried to do." He smiled again, and began to walk down one path  
Hitomi felt tears well in her eyes. Confused, she called out to his back "Which path should I take?"  
Folken turned and smiled one last time. She heard him whistling as he faded away. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a step forward.   
  
A hand brushed her forehead and then gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Hitomi opened her eyes. She squinted against candlelight and tried to focus on something. She groaned as the pain in her shoulder sent aches through her whole body. She lay still a moment, trying to gather her thoughts as to where she was and why, when abruptly her memory returned and she bolted upward. She grabbed her shoulder as another sharp pain shot through it. A strong arm supported her back as she sat up and tried to gasp out a word of warning for Van.  
"It's all right, there is no danger here," a warm and soothing voice said. Hitomi looked up into an old, wrinkled face with a pair of warm brown eyes behind glasses. She looked at the man, not recognizing him but relaxing under his kind eyes. She noticed that while his right arm was supporting her, his left was being held up as if to stop something or someone.  
"It's Van," She whispered to the man, hoping he would help her, "He is in danger."  
The man smiled and said, "Well, young lady, you took care of that. Look for yourself." He pointed to the opposite side of the bed. Gingerly turning around, Hitomi saw Van standing next to the edge of the bed, with his hands balled into fists, visibly restraining himself from reaching across to her. Tears of relief welled in Hitomi's eyes, and shaking them out, reached out to touch his hand. "I was so worried," she said. "I was afraid I wouldn't get here in time." Van smiled tensely as he crawled up on the bed next to her. She leaned back against him, breathing in the welcome smell of fields that she associated with him. His chest was strong beneath her cheek and she marveled at how grown up he looked.   
He gently leaned against the headboard of the bed, supporting her, saying quietly, "You came back in time. You saved me again."   
Hitomi relaxed against him and exhaustion began to gnaw at her. She fought the fatigue to look at Van. Sleepily she said, "I had a vision. I haven't had them since I left you. I don't want them back. I don't want to have an effect on the future.   
Van smiled at her and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He watched her eyes close, then sighed. He looked to the doctor, who was busily packing his bag and politely not watching them. The doctor, feeling Van's gaze, looked up and met his eyes. He said quietly, "She will be fine. The arrow did not pierce anything vital. She will be sore for several weeks, and, barring infection, no permanent damage will result." Van gave a small nod that he understood and of thanks, trying not to disturb Hitomi. As the doctor left the room Van slowly settled in a more comfortable position and glanced down at Hitomi again with a worried look on his face.  
Merle peeked through the doorway as the doctor walked out. He stopped to look at her and said, "Let them rest. Keep an eye on them both."   
Merle straightened importantly and responded, "I will. Lord Van always needs me." The doctor smiled and patted her on the shoulder as he walked away. Merle quietly shut the door and sat down on the floor with her back against the door, preparing to guard the room against any intruders.  
Van watched Hitomi sleep and began to think about the situation they were now in. War and violence had seemed a part of the past and he was devastated the peaceful times had not lasted longer. First was Allen's news that there was disturbances along the borders of Austria, and now this. He had worked hard in the past years establishing treaties throughout Gaea and rebuilding Fanelia. He had thrown himself into the work, traveling extensively to promote peace and ensure that the former empire of Zaibach was not too severely punished for their role in the war. The work on both his country and on the peace treaties had taken all his concentration, which had been deliberate. He worked hard so that he would not feel the loneliness that Hitomi's absence brought.   
Inside he was ecstatic Hitomi had returned, but aching over her pain and the circumstances that had brought her back. He had told her once before, and he had meant it then, that he did not want to have to depend on her powers and did not want them used for war.  
Van studied her face. It was still the one that haunted his dreams, and the years had only served to make her more beautiful. Her hair was darker, he noted, and longer than when he had last seen her, with curling ends just reaching her shoulders.   
He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then began to plan what actions he should take next. First would be the inquisition of the prisoner, who so far had remained silent and disdainful of their attempts to make him talk. Judging by his costume and behaviors, he was from the north, but finding out his objectives and the person behind them would be difficult. Van gave his head a small shake to clear it and looked down at Hitomi again. He began to wonder what had happened to her in the years that they were apart. She looked older and more beautiful than he remembered, and fears began to grow in him over how she might have changed and whether she still cared for him. As these thoughts ran around in his mind, she stirred and smiled in her sleep, gripping his hand. He gave up the thoughts, knowing that he could not answer them, and let his tension ebb from his body. He would be strong for her and his kingdom. Van slid Hitomi further down on the bed and slipped out from under her. He stood next to the bed for a moment, watching her breath, desperately wanting to stay but knowing that his duties called. He turned and left to begin the work ahead of him.   
He paused in the doorway to look back at her, and then at Merle, who stood quietly next to him.   
"Watch over her," he said. Merle saluted him and slipped into the room to sit next to the bed. Van looked in once again, dreading leaving her but unable to avoid his duties. He turned and walked down the hall to where his advisors were waiting to hear from him.   
  
The conference room had boards over the windows when he arrived. Candles were lit to counter the gloomy darkness. His advisors were huddled in groups, whispering to each other. Phiat immediately came to Van's side when he entered the room. "How is the Lady?" Phiat asked quietly. Van grimaced and said, "The doctor said she will be fine, given time. Have you been able to determine anything from the prisoner?"  
Phiat shook his head. "He is proving to be stubborn. He will not speak to us except for some quite descriptive insults. Theenan, the wolf-man whom we have to thank for the capture, has left to return to his pack. He wished me to convey his apologizes to you for taking his leave so quickly, and hopes you will say his good-byes to Lady Hitomi for him." Phiat scowled and continued in a lower voice, "Lord Giata sent for Allen to return. He claims his safety is in jeopardy. He would have you think that the attack was meant for him! He is now safely ensconced in his rooms."  
Van gave a humorless smile and turned toward the waiting advisors, who were watching him. He sat in his chair behind the desk, which had been moved away from the boarded windows. One of the older advisors approached him and, after inquiring as to the health of the Lady Hitomi, broached the subject of finding out who was behind the attack and why. Van took a deep breath, gave a brief wish that Allen would arrive soon, and steeled himself for a long night of discussions.   
  
  
"She is here, my Lord." The man said to a figure seated on a throne in the shadows. "She saved the king, as you thought she would. She is now his guest in the castle. Our archer has been captured. The man shrugged. "A small sacrifice. He will not talk."  
The cloaked figure smiled and leaned forward. The candlelight played across his scarred features, making them a grotesque parody of a man's face. "Good job Veris. Has the second step begun?  
"It is already in motion." Veris responded.  
  



	7. Chapter 6 Reunited with Friends

Chapter 6: Old friends  
  
Hitomi frowned in her sleep, trying to resist the pull of the waking world. She burrowed down into the feather pillow with her face when the combined feeling of being watched, the throbbing of her shoulder and the memory of the past events caused her to fully wake and open her eyes. She sat up, clutching the covers to her chest with her good arm. Her other arm was in a cloth splint.   
Merle was sitting on the foot of the bed and was watching her suspiciously. Hitomi stared at her, trying to associate the graceful woman in front of her with the rambunctious thirteen-year-old she had known. Energetic cuteness had given way to long, slender limbs and beautiful pink hair reaching halfway down her back. Merle silently stared at her in return with a look of disdain until finally Hitomi lost her patience.   
"What? Where is Van?" said Hitomi crabbily.   
"You leave, send no messages, and then turn up in time to get hurt," sniffed Merle, licking her wrist. "And you sleep most of the day away. I don't know what Van sees in you. He could have his pick of princess around here and he ignores them all. He's not here. He is a king after all, and has important duties. Did you at least bring me something?" Merle said diving into Hitomi's bag, which someone had placed next to the bed.   
Hitomi's faced burned as she reached to ineffectively try and stop Merle from rooting through her things. "Stop that, you little thief. You haven't changed. Are you trying to make me mad?"   
Merle deftly avoided Hitomi's hand and continued throwing things about with a devilish grin on her face. As a sweatshirt hit her in the face, Hitomi scrambled out of the bed and snatched the half-empty bag out of Merle's reach. "To think I actually missed you. Go bother someone else." Hitomi ordered. Merle sniffed again and then suddenly hugged Hitomi around the waist. She then let go and bounded out to the balcony. She smiled brightly for a second, startling Hitomi. "I'm glad you're back. We missed you, too." Merle said, and then jumped on the roof and disappeared from view.   
Hitomi stood with the bag held limply by her side. "I will never understand her." she muttered and began to one handedly stuff her things back into the bag.   
  
Van stood on the other side of the bedroom door, smiling as he listened to the exchange between the girls. Their spat made him inexplicably happy; it was if nothing had changed and no time had passed since Hitomi had gone back to the Mystic Moon. He waited for a few seconds after Merle's departure, then knocked on the door and opened it after Hitomi said to come in.   
Hitomi flushed as Van looked around the door and walked in. She suddenly felt awkward with him and was strangely shy in his presence. Plus the fact she was only wearing the garments she had slept in didn't exactly instill her with confidence. She couldn't understand her reaction, but this grown up king was a different Van than she was used to. He looked like a king now, and no longer the half-wild boy she knew. Van smiled at her and placed a tray of food on the bedside table.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked. He sensed her awkwardness and was saddened and puzzled by it. Things have changed, he thought. Five years is a long time. She has changed.   
"Fine." Hitomi responded, disregarding the throbbing pain in her shoulder. She flushed again and looked down at the ground. "How are you?" Van watched her and did not respond.   
"I missed you, Van." she added quietly, still staring at the ground and blushing.   
Van stood still a moment, unsure how to respond to her words. He felt a thrill begin in his stomach and work its way up through his chest. But words wouldn't come to him; he couldn't express it. He searched his mind for a response, but the seconds passed and he couldn't think of a word to say. Turning abruptly back towards the door, he said, "I'll let you get dressed. Merle set out some clothes for you. Then I'll tell you the information we were able to get out of the prisoner."   
As Van closed the door behind him, the tenseness that Hitomi had felt build during the silence following her words left her body in a rush and she felt weak. He doesn't love me still, she thought despairingly to herself. She slowly gathered her shattered emotions and looked around for the clothes Van had mentioned. I should leave, she thought, a lump forming in her throat. This is awkward for him, having me here. Why did I speak? She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hand.   
Van leaned against the closed door and mentally kicked himself. She had as good as opened her heart to him and he had clumsily walked all over it. Why couldn't he have responded in kind? Why couldn't he have told her that the sight of her face filled him with joy and he wanted her with him always? He had used the prisoner as an excuse to leave, even though they still had not been able to get any information out of him. He hung his head and made a silent promise to tell her that he still loved her as soon as he could. He pushed himself off the door and nodded to the guards standing beside it. They bowed as he walked down the hall, lost in thought.   
Merle sat on the roof where she had been waiting to see Hitomi's reaction to the clothing she had picked out and shook her head. She knew that Van still loved Hitomi and was disgusted by his behavior. She still regarded her adopted brother as nearly perfect, but this girl was his one weakness. She peeked back through the balcony and watched Hitomi sitting on the bed. Merle opened her mouth to say a snide remark, but closed it without uttering a word, after having the (unexpectedly) considerate thought that neither Van nor Hitomi would have liked that scene witnessed. Quietly she withdrew back onto the roof and ran to another entrance to the castle.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7: New friends

Chapter 7: New friends  
  
Hitomi abruptly stood from the bed, berating herself for being so pathetic and selfish. "He's a king. Of course he has other concerns" she scolded herself. "We haven't seen each other in five years and of course it's going to take a while to become accustomed to my sudden appearance."  
She looked around her, for the first time taking in the details of the room she had been brought to. Besides the bed, table and chest of drawers, there was a desk at the wall opposite the balcony. The large room was plain but homey feeling. She walked over to the desk, and halfheartedly looked at the papers on top to distract herself from her thoughts. She was about to turn to the food on the tray when the edge of a worn paper under some documents caught her attention. She pulled it out and stared at the picture drawn there.   
The image was a crayon drawing of her face. An image flashed in her mind of Van sitting at the desk and looking at the picture, tracing her features. Hitomi looked up and around the room, realizing for the first time she was in Van's room. She looked back down at the picture and happiness filled her heart. He does loves me, she thought. He has looked at this picture enough to make the edges worn. He is just as nervous as I am about meeting again. I just have to get through to him. She smiled again and gently slid the picture back under the other papers on the desk. He was always hard to get anything out of, she thought.   
A soft knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. She called out for the person to enter, and a pale red headed girl looked around the door. She walked in and shut the door behind and bobbed a curtsy. The girl appeared to be about fourteen and was looking exceedingly nervous.   
"I'm here to help you dress, my Lady." she whispered, keeping her eyes on the floor.   
Hitomi stared at her for a second, then laughed out loud. Frightened, the girl backed against the door and looked up with wide eyes.   
"What is your name?" asked Hitomi kindly.   
"Eri" the girl whispered even more quietly, starting to shake.   
"Well, Eri. First things first. I am Hitomi. You can call me that, since it is my name. Please don't call me my lady. It makes me look around for a duchess or something. Secondly, I have no idea how to put on this dress and bodice, especially with only one hand, so thank you for coming." Hitomi gave Eri her friendliest smile.  
Eri gave a tentative smile in return and relaxed slightly. She had been worried and scared after the head mistress ordered her to help the foreign guest. She had heard the rumors that Hitomi was from the Mystic Moon and hadn't known what to expect. She certainly hadn't expected her to be an average girl who talked to her as an equal.   
Hitomi smiled again at her, seeing that Eri was relaxing. She turned to the dress and wrinkled her nose. "Leave it to Merle to pick something out with lots of frills. I know I am going to trip in this."   
Eri giggled and moved across the room to hold the orange dress up. "Um, it is pretty." She said delicately, trying not to laugh when she saw that the dress had more ribbons on it than a wedding carriage.  
"That's one way to put it." muttered Hitomi. "Eri, is there any way we can find a simpler outfit for me? I'm getting the hint that my school uniform won't cut it in court."   
Eri grinned. She was beginning to like Hitomi. She thought for a moment, then her eyes brightened. "I can see if the dresses Lady Celena has will fit you. She despises frills, too."  
Hitomi smiled, puzzled. "Lady Celena? I don't know her, but the name is familiar."  
Eri's eye opened wide. "Oh, she is a lady from Asturia and the sister of a knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar. She is visiting here with her brother, who is accompanying the new ambassador from Asturia. They are out touring the kingdom right now. She is very nice. Such a tragic past, with the kidnapping and all." Eri sighed. "She gave some of her extra dresses for the maids to wear. But they are very fine!" Eri added quickly, alarmed by Hitomi's strange reaction that she may have offended her by suggesting that she wear a maid's dress.  
Hitomi stared into space for a moment. Celena, she thought. How utterly strange that she is welcome here of all places after what happened. But she is a completely different person than Dilandau and I shouldn't judge her based on what were really another person's actions. I'll have to talk to Merle. And Allen is here! Hitomi shook herself out of her thoughts to smile reassuringly at Eri. "That sounds fine. Can you get one? I'll go with you if you like. And can I take a bath? Running for hours doesn't do much for my appearance. Or my aching muscles."  
Eri relaxed with the smile. She nodded and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back." She slipped from the room and dashed down the hall. Hitomi looked at the food on the bedside table and sat down to eat while she waited.   
  



	9. Chapter 8: Conversations and Herring

Chapter 8: Conversations and Herring  
  
Van was working hard to control his temper, as he argued with Senior Advisor Hykio exactly why Hitomi was not a danger to his and the kingdom's safety. His patience was being sorely tried, especially after a night of no sleep. He had spent the majority of the day, time he could have spent with Hitomi, arguing with them. First, they had debated who the most likely suspects were behind the attempt, the primary suspect being Givana, a country to the north. Then the advisors had started in on the sudden appearance of Hitomi after her prolonged absence. Behind their questions and arguments Van could sense their fear that her presence indicated that another war was brewing.   
Through gritted teeth Van said again, "She did not cause these things to happen. She just knows when they will occur and how to prevent the worst possible outcome."  
A chuckle came form the doorway and Van turned his head to see Allen leaning on the frame. "That's one way to put it." The knight said grinning. "How is she? We heard accounts that she had returned and saved the king from anywhere from an assassin to a whole army. Mind telling us what really happened?"  
Van frowned at Allen's cavalier attitude, but motioned him into the room. Celena followed in her brother's shadow, her eyes bright with excitement after the quick ride back to the castle. She smiled at Van and the advisors in the room and took a seat at the table at her brother's side. Van took their arrival as a chance to end the discussions and dismissed the advisors, who did their best not to look disgruntled as they bowed and left. The room was silent for a few moments, and finally Celena spoke. "Well, what happened? Since you are here arguing with those blowholes then I will assume that she is ok?" Van grinned at her apt description of his advisors and nodded. He looked up at Allen to see the look of relief that was on his face. "I was worried," Allen admitted.   
Van took a deep breath and started to fill them in on what had happened since they left. Midway through his story a knock came at the door and Merle slipped in. She smiled a greeting at Allen and Celena and stopped in front of Van, her smile changing to a glare.   
"Where have you been all day?" she demanded. "I mean, geez. She comes all the way from another planet and you can't spend two minutes in the same room with her?"   
Van reddened and began to protest. Allen and Celena started laughing while Merle grinned at the response she had got out of Van.   
"Merle, leave him alone. I'm sure he had lots of stuff to do," an amused voice came from the door. Van's head whipped around to the figure in the door. Hitomi stood there in a simple blue dress, her injured arm in a sling of the same color. The candlelight lit her green eyes and they sparkled as she turned toward Van. He turned even redder as she smiled at him. Allen walked forward and gave an elaborate bow.   
"It is wonderful to see you again, my Lady." he said. He straightened as she laughed and came forward to give him a one armed hug.   
"It's great to be back." Hitomi said, looking in Van's eyes as she spoke. She turned and smiled at Celena. "I don't think we have met. I am Hitomi, and I am guessing you are the Lady Celena. I hope you don't mind, but I have taken the liberty of borrowing one of the gowns you gave to the maids. The one that was picked out for me was, um, slightly, well, let's just say Merle picked it out."   
Celena grinned while Merle sputtered next to her. "No problem at all. I have several extras that you may borrow at any time. Did you really come from the Mystic Moon?" She asked in awe. "I mean, I heard the stories, but..."  
"Stories?" Hitomi interrupted a puzzled expression on her face.   
"Well," said Merle, "You can't expect that the whole world to forget your part in the Great War just because you left. You are kinda a folk legend now."  
Hitomi blushed while the others chuckled. She had not realized that her actions would be remembered so well. The embarrassment changed to annoyance when Merle added, "Of course, if the people knew the truth, they would have held celebrations that you had left."  
"Don't even start with me," Hitomi warned. "Not after what you did this afternoon."  
The others looked expectantly at Merle for an explanation. She shifted uncomfortably and backed towards the door. "Well, I showed Hitomi how to get to the room and I'm sure they are needing me elsewhere and bye!" she said quickly as she darted out the door.   
Celena looked at Hitomi with curious eyes. "What did she do?" she asked.   
Hitomi grimaced and answered. "Merle tried to bribe Eri, who was helping me dress, into forcing me to wear the dress Merle had picked out. And then, after that failed, she helped herself and some of the neighborhood kids to some of the stuff from my bag. Nothing important." she added quickly.   
Celena giggled while Van and Allen shook their heads. Van stood and pulled a chair from the table over to where they were sitting for Hitomi. She gratefully sank into the chair. She had not wanted to show how tired she still was after sleeping the day away, but in truth her knees had started to shake. The blood loss had weakened her more than she would like to admit, she thought.   
Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes while everyone relaxed.   
"Van," said Allen, "Why don't we get some dinner, and then you can finish telling us what happened." Van nodded and went to the door to send a servant for food. He came back a few minutes later with Merle and two servants bearing trays of food and drinks. While the table was being set, Van finished bringing Allen and Celena up to date. Hitomi listened avidly, asking questions about the country they suspected. When Van had filled them in, Hitomi asked, puzzled, "If all this country has been doing up to the point is cause disturbances along Asturia's border, why would they suddenly choose to assassinate the king of Fanelia?" The group looked at her in silence, no one able to come up with an answer.   
Hitomi sighed and said, "I think we have a red herring. "  
"A WHAT?" Merle said, startled.  
Hitomi chuckled. "A red herring. You don't have an expression like that?" The group shook their heads. "Well, I don't know how the saying originated but it is something that is a distraction, that is not the real issue but seems like it is. Do you understand?"  
Allen and Van nodded, while Celena worked the meaning out in her mind. Finally she nodded while Merle looked puzzled. "Why would this be a 'red herring'?"   
Hitomi explained, "Whoever sent this person knew that Givana was causing trouble. By dressing the archer up in their colors, they made it seem like Givana was to blame, while someone else is behind it."  
The logic silenced the group. A cough came from the table, where the servants had finished setting out the food and were waiting for them to be seated. The cough broke the tense atmosphere and the friends grinned as a rumble from Merle's stomach was heard. They laughed and moved to the table to eat.   
While they ate, the topic turned to more mundane topics. The friends tried to catch up on five years of lost time. Merle glowingly described her work with the orphanages and schools in the city, while Allen and Celena told Hitomi as much as they could think of about their travels throughout Gaea and the news concerning Chid, Millerna and Dryden. Van, after much prompting, described the reconstruction of Fanelia and some of his plans for the future of the country. Hitomi described her studies to them and tried to explain the concepts that she worked on. Celena was fascinated with her work and had many questions until Allen, laughing, finally called a halt to her inquisition of Hitomi.   
Van kept his eyes fixed on Hitomi throughout the meal, scarcely able to believe that she was really present. The food passed his lips but he didn't taste a bite of it. Every time Hitomi met his eyes he felt his heart would burst. In his mind he was trying to plan the words to tell her how he felt. His concentration was broken when Allen mentioned Lord Giata. Annoyed, he began to explain the troubles they had been having in negotiations the past few days while the servants cleared the table.   
Hitomi relaxed in the chair, soaking in the atmosphere. She let the conversation wash over her, the voices of her friends wrapping around her like a comfortable blanket. She felt content and, she thought to herself, happy. Happy in a way that she had not been for five years. She mulled over these thoughts as she watched Allen and Van discuss the trading agreements while Merle and Celena argued over plans for a new school. She watched Van actually become animated in his discussion with Allen and marveled at the change in him. She knew that the change was the result of five years of ruling and making treaties and being forced to argue with people. But at the same time she knew that even though his exterior had changed, the shell keeping his emotions shielded was still intact. If only she could crack that shield around his heart. She smiled and settled a little more comfortably in the chair. Her eyes began to close as drowsiness set in as a result of the warmth of the room, the fullness of her stomach and her contentment. A smile remained on her lips as the voices of her friends lulled her to sleep.   
While Van and Allen were discussing the annoying subject of trading agreements, Celena turned to ask Hitomi a question and smiled as she saw her dozing in the chair. She nudged her brother and nodded toward Hitomi. Allen smiled at the sight. Van quietly stood and made his way around the table. He lifted her in his arms, Hitomi making small sounds of protest as he did so. He waited until she settled again and then whispered a good night to the others. Walking carefully, he carried Hitomi through the quiet hallway. Allen, Merle and Celena smiled to each other knowingly before heading off to their rooms.   
Van grimaced as he realized that he had not thought to order another room prepared for Hitomi. He headed towards his room, not wanting to wake her now finding another place. Reaching his room, Van made his way to the bed. He managed to pull the covers down and place her on the bed without waking her but, as he turned to leave, her eyes opened slightly.   
"Don't go," she said sleepily, keeping a grip on his shirt. Van stared at her in surprise, his heart pounding, then nodded jerkily. She smiled drowsily as he settled on the bed next to her, carefully minding that he didn't jar her shoulder. Hitomi snuggled closer and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her pendent was a lump on his chest just beyond her nose. He carefully encircled her in his arms, resisting the urge to crush her to his chest and never let go.   
"Van," she said quietly, waking up slightly. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Van, do you want me here? I...I missed you a lot, but I don't want to be in the way. I don't want to cause any problems."  
Van looked at her with a shocked expression. "Gods," he breathed, "Hitomi, you would never be in the way. I want you to stay." Forever, he added silently.   
Hitomi held his gaze, searching his face. That was what she had been waiting to hear, but she wanted to make sure he meant it. She didn't want to cause him pain; his life had been too full of pain already. He looked back at her and gently brushed her hair from her face.  
"Believe me" he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. She nodded and closed her eyes, savoring his touch. She lowered her head back to his chest and closed her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her again, secure in his arms. Van stayed awake a while longer, listening to Hitomi's steady breaths as she slept and marveling that she wanted to be with him.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 9: Morning

  
Chapter 9: Morning again  
  
The light coming in through the window woke Van. He kept his eyes closed for a minute, trying to figure out why he was so content and what was different about this morning. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked carefully down at the girl in his arms. Bright green eyes smiled back up at him.   
  
"Good Morning" Hitomi said softly. "Did you sleep well?"  
Van nodded. "What about you?"  
Hitomi nodded, then grinned at him. "You snore, "she said solemnly.   
Van looked at her in shock. He snored? "Well, you talk in your sleep!" he retorted.   
Hitomi sat up and frowned mischievously at him, her eyes still smiling. "You hog the covers."  
Van looked around and saw that indeed most of the covers were on his side. He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "Well, you have terrible taste in nightgowns."  
Hitomi looked down at herself and gasped. "Eri is going to kill me," she groaned. "This was her favorite dress of the ones Celena gave them. Not to mention how Celena is going to react." She hopped out of the bed and turned her back to him. "Help me out of this before I ruin it even more."  
Van gaped at her. Hitomi said impatiently "I have petticoats on underneath. You have seen me in running shorts and a T-shirt for crying out loud!"  
Van shook his head slowly. "This is different," he said.   
"Fine," she said, "where is Merle's room?"  
"Three doors down on the right," He said, puzzled.   
Hitomi turned back to face him and studied his face for a moment. She gathered her courage and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she dashed to the door, poked her head out to make sure no one (besides the guards) was watching and disappeared. Van sat frozen in the middle of the bed with his hand to his cheek.   
  
  
"Merle, wake up!" Hitomi said, throwing the curtains open. "You have to help me get out of this thing before Eri and Celena see it!"   
Merle groaned and raised her head from the pillow to see an impatient Hitomi standing in a decidedly wrinkled gown. "Find someone else," she muttered, pulling the covers over her head. Hitomi whipped the blankets off the bed and Merle shrieked in dismay. "I can't. I don't want Eri and Celena to see the dress and Van is being squeamish."  
Merle sat up at that. "Van has seen you this morning?"   
Hitomi flushed and said, "Yes! Now, will you help me?" Merle appeared to consider it, then smirked and bounced out of the bed.   
"Only if I get to pick today's dress!"  
Hitomi groaned. This was definitely not going to be easy. "Fine."  
Merle squealed and motioned for Hitomi to come to her. She quickly undid the laces and buttons and stared at the dress critically. "It is going to take a month of steam to get all the wrinkles out," she said, moving to the closet. After a moment's consideration, she pulled out a pale pink dress with yards of flounces and ribbons for Hitomi to change into.   
There was a knock on the door and Merle hastily hung the blue dress in the closet and shut the door. She quickly buttoned Hitomi up and then called for the person to enter.   
Eri's head peer around the corner. "Lady Hitomi? King Van said I might find you here. I have brought some hot drinks, if you would like some."   
Hitomi smiled, feeling guilty but relieved that the blue dress was out of sight, responded "Eri, I told you not to call me Lady!"  
Merle snickered behind her. "Yeah, she's definitely not a lady!" Merle opened her mouth to make another remark when a pillow hit her in the face. She stared in surprise at Hitomi, who was trying hard not to laugh, then narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh, you want to play dirty?" With that she pummeled Hitomi with the pillow. Hitomi shrieked in laughter and ran to hide behind Eri.   
"Don't hit a girl with hot drinks!" Hitomi gasped.  
Eri looked at Merle stalking up to her, then at the cowering Hitomi. Carefully she set the tray down on the table next to the door, grabbed a pillow from a chair, and prepared to defend Hitomi.  
Merle's eyes widened and she playfully snarled "So, you're teaming up on me?" Merle charged. Eri valiantly defended herself while Hitomi ran around to the bed to get another pillow. Merle spun around to find herself surrounded. At that moment, Celena opened the door. "I heard noise..." she began saying when Merle leapt over to her, grabbed her hand and announced "She's on my team!"  
  
  
Van dressed quickly and walked out to the hallway. He looked down towards Merle's room and saw Allen standing outside it, shaking his head in silent mirth, his blond hair making waves down his back. Van walked towards him, and heard what Allen was laughing at. Through the door came sounds of four girls shrieking with laughter amidst crashes and thumps.  
"I think this is the most fun Celena has had since she returned to me." Allen said quietly to Van. Van looked at him, concerned. "How has she been?" he asked.  
Allen sighed and looked at his hands. "The monks helped her a lot with dealing with the memories. There was a time when I didn't think she could handle being herself and knowing what Dilandau had done. She still has moments of depression, when I fear for her mind and her safety. But she always manages to pull out of it. I think Hitomi and Merle are good for her. They can teach her how to be a girl again, instead of just me trying to fumble through helping her."  
Van clasped his shoulder. "You never fumble. She is doing so well all thanks to you. Don't worry, it will all turn out fine."  
Allen gave him a funny smile. "Since when are you the optimist?"  
Van grinned in response. At that moment the door to the room opened and Celena ran out, her arms covering her head. Allen caught her in his arms and she looked up into his face, breathless with laughter. "Save me" she squealed, ducking behind him. He looked into the room to see a maid chasing her, a pillow held over her head.   
Eri skidded to a halt, the pillow dropping from her suddenly nerveless hand. She had been about to clobber the Lady Celena in front of the King and Sir Allen. In front of her KING! Her face pale, Eri dropped into a low curtsy. She felt Hitomi move next to her and Eri slowly straightened, casting an anxious face at Hitomi and then turning to stare at the floor.   
"It's all right, Eri," Hitomi whispered. She put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. Hitomi looked at Van, her eyes dancing. Van managed not to blush. "Van, is it all right if Eri stay with me today? I need to her help with things I can't do one handed."  
Van nodded his assent while Merle muttered behind her, "And what things would that be?"  
Hitomi turned to smile sweetly at her, "Beating the snot out of you, of course."   
Celena laughed at Merle's expression and then took her brother's arm as he led her to the dining hall for breakfast. Merle dashed ahead of them, going to make sure the food and table was ready. Eri curtsied again as Van held out his arm for Hitomi to take. Hitomi stepped forward, trying not to trip on the ribbons streaming from her dress. She and Van smiled at each other as they walked slowly down the hall behind Allen and Celena.   
Eri, alone in the room, suddenly grinned to herself at the thought of the expressions she was going to get from the other maids when she told them what had happened.   
  
"How is your shoulder?" Van asked Hitomi as they walked. "Merle didn't hurt you, did she?"  
"No," she chuckled. "It hurts the same after the fight as before. I'm kidding," she added, seeing his worried expression. "Don't worry about me."   
Van smiled gently, "Can't help it."  
Ahead of them, Celena was happily chattering at Allen, "And after breakfast we are going to the market to find cloth to make dresses for Hitomi and then we are going on a drive in the country, and then..."  
Allen held up a hand to stop her stream of words. "And you are going to fit all this in today?"  
Celena looked surprised. "Of course. Can you and King Van come?' She asked hopefully.   
Allen looked at Van, who was shaking his head. "Maybe in the afternoon, but we still have to meet Phiat regarding the prisoner and then finish the trading agreements with Lord Giata."  
Celena looked crestfallen, but perked up when Hitomi said, "They wouldn't want to come shopping with us anyway. Maybe we can all go out on the ride this afternoon."  
Van nodded in agreement as they reached the dining hall.   
  
  
The scarred man smiled at the scene his spies had described. The king and his little psychic mistress were nice and secure in their happy little world. He as letting them feel comfortable and then their guard would be down. There was going to be a rude awakening when his plans were fulfilled.  



	11. Chapter 10: Afternoon outing

  
  
Chapter 10 An Afternoon outing  
  
Phiat paused in the doorway, regarding his king and friend. They had become friends soon after Phiat's arrival four years ago, the friendship first evolving from a common skill with the sword and the closeness of their ages, Phiat being only three years older than Van. Phiat shook his head, marveling at how fast Van had matured in those four years. But the change over the past two days had been even more dramatic. Van never mentioned Hitomi before her arrival, although Phiat had certainly heard the stories about the woman from the Mystic Moon. Merle had even been oddly silent on the subject. But now Phiat could understand why the topic was so sensitive to his friend. Phiat was seeing a completely different side of his King.   
Van was sitting at the desk in the darkened meeting room, his head in his hands. The room had just emptied of people, the disagreements regarding the trading agreements finally being settled and the meeting adjourned. Van lifted his head and, spotting his friend in the doorway, motioned for him to come in.   
"Phiat, I would like you to prepare a small group of guards to attend the ride this afternoon. I don't like taking my guests out in such an exposed area, and I want defenses available in case they are needed. The girls are set on it and I don't want to disappoint them."  
Phiat grinned at the word them. "You mean, you don't want to disappoint the Lady Hitomi."  
Van stared at him. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.   
"Only to those who know you," Phiat answered. "I would like to go with you, if that is all right."  
Van nodded his assent. He wanted his friend to get to know the woman he loved.   
  
  
Hitomi sat in the chair, exhausted from a morning of being dragged all over the marketplace. Celena and Merle were chattering happily next to her over their lunch, both pleased with their purchases, while Eri sorted through all the fabrics to begin the process of turning them into dresses. In addition to buying the cloth, the girls had dragged Hitomi to the royal dressmaker for measurements and then to a shoemaker. Her whole body ached, from her shoulder, from the morning of walking through the busy marketplace and because she was still sore from running. She was watching the door, waiting for Van's arrival when suddenly she noticed the silence in the room. She turned to find Celena and Merle watching her with a knowing expression on their faces. She blushed as she realized they knew exactly whom she was waiting for.   
"You've still got it bad," Merle said to her, "Oh, Van, you are so handsome and wonderful and perfect." She made smooching noises and batted her eyelashes.   
Celena laughed into her drink while Hitomi's face flamed red and she sunk down in her chair. Merle continued her onslaught until Hitomi thought her face couldn't get any hotter. Van, Allen and Phiat walked through the door at that point.   
At their entrance Celena inhaled some of her drink while laughing and began to choke. By the time her coughing fit had stopped, Hitomi's face had returned to its normal colors and Merle was innocently standing at the door, ready to go. The men looked at each other, sensing they had missed something. Van shrugged and helped Hitomi to her feet, following Merle out the door. Eri waved good bye to them from among the fabrics as they left.   
  
Hitomi smiled at Van walking at her side and tentatively took his hand, letting it swing between them. Van looked at their hands and at her face with an expression of disbelief, then with delight. Merle looked back at them with a knowing smirk and both their faces burned, but neither let go.  
To distract the others from his red face, Van said, "We are going to take horses instead of the carriage. I think it will be a smoother ride, and easier on your shoulder." Hitomi looked a little apprehensive at the thought of riding, but he assured her that the horses were well trained and she would be perfectly fine. When they reached the stables, Hitomi noticed already mounted guards. She raised a questioning eyebrow to Van, who shrugged and said "Just a precaution."  
The festive group left the castle and rode out of the city, waving to the cheering citizens. Van and Phiat flanked Hitomi on either side. She amiably discussed her world as compared to Gaea with Phiat, while Van listen attentively. Eventually all the conversation among the group evolved into a question and answer session with Hitomi, who gallantly tried to answer all their questions about her life on Earth. After an hour of riding and bombarding Hitomi with questions, they reached the outskirts of the forest and the farmlands.   
A few minutes after reaching the farmlands, Van, with a few worried looks at Hitomi's face, called a break. Hitomi sighed in relief. Her throat was getting dry from talking and her shoulder was beginning to throb, despite the horse's smooth gait. She gladly dismounted into Van's arms and accepted a drink from Celena, who was setting up a light picnic. She turned and surveyed the surrounding land, saying "Fanelia is really beautiful, Van. You have done a wonderful job rebuilding. You must be really proud."  
Van ducked his head at the compliment, while Merle beamed proudly. "Lord Van has worked really hard to rebuild Fanelia," Merle said, hugging Van and licking his cheek before bounding off to explore the area. Hitomi giggled at Van's embarrassed expression and sat with him on the blanket that had been spread. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sunshine on her face. Feeling Van's gaze on her face, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Van blushed at being caught staring again.   
"You really have done an amazing job," she said softly to him. "Fanelia is almost exactly as I remember it."  
Van looked down the road back towards the city. "It was all I could think about, for a while. I wanted to have my home back. And it gave me purpose, so I wouldn't miss..." He stopped, not meeting her eyes.   
Hitomi's heart quickened. That was the closest he had come to verbally admitting how he felt about her. His actions showed it, but she wanted to hear it. But his shell was still intact and it would take time to crack it.   
"Van, where is Escaflowne?" she asked, changing the subject. Van looked up with a startled expression.  
"Where we left it, of course." he answered.   
"Don't be so cryptic, Van." admonished Celena, hearing the question and its answer. Turning to Hitomi, she explained, "Van has made a wonderful monument. Escaflowne and Folken's tomb are now at the center of a large park, a tribute to forever remind the world of what it cost for the peace we now have. There is a huge dome in the center of the park in which to give thanks for the peace. People come from all over Gaea to see it and leave flowers and offerings. And those who suffered in the war, who have nowhere else to go, are welcome to work there and live in the village nearby."   
Allen added, "He postponed work on the castle until it was finished. That is why the castle is only half built while the rest of the town is almost finished. It really is quite amazing."  
Hitomi listened in wonder. Van had accomplished so much in five years that suddenly she felt her life had been wasted. She looked at Van, who was fidgeting, uncomfortable with all the praise.  
"Something is going on over there" Merle suddenly called. She had climbed the tree underneath which they were resting, and was pointing towards the forest. Van, relieved to have everyone's attention off of him, climbed halfway up the tree and looked in the direction she was pointing. He frowned as they watched men and women purposely walking through the fields in a pattern.   
"They look like they lost something," He said to Merle. He jumped down and dispatched a guard to learn what was happening. The guard quickly returned with one of the men.  
After bowing to the king, the man explained that a child, a four-year-old girl named Felia, was missing from a local farm, and that he and the others neighbors were helping to look for her.   
To Van's surprise and pride, Hitomi immediately stood.   
"We will help," she said. "Van, why don't we go to the farmhouse of the family and see if there is anything we can do? Then you can send out the guards and help in the search."   
Van looked at everyone and saw approval in their faces. The group hastily packed their stuff and set out for the farmhouse, which was nearby on a side road.   
Outside the house, they could see women preparing drinks for people coming in to rest from the search. Some women and children were comforting one woman, clearly the mother of the lost child. Van stopped the group before the woman, who looked up in shock at the sight of her king. She struggled to her feet and was about to curtsy when Van stopped her. "We heard about your trouble," he said gently. "And are here to offer our help." The woman burst into fresh tears, offering them garbled thanks through her sobs. Celena dismounted and went to comfort the woman while Merle rounded up the children and led them away to occupy them with games.   
Van began to divide his men into search parties. He stopped in surprise when Hitomi stood in front of him. "I want to go," she said. Van shook his head and she frowned. "I can help!" She insisted. "Hitomi," he said quietly, "I don't want you in a vulnerable position. I would like you to stay here in the safety of the house."   
A look of exasperation crossed Hitomi's face. "Van," she said, beginning to argue with him.  
"I said No," Van said firmly. Hitomi watched in shock as he turned away from her and mounted his horse. Without a backward glance he rode out of the yard. Phiat turned to give her a sympathetic shrug and followed the king. Hitomi closed her eyes in frustration, opening them to see Allen leave with his group. She knew she could find the little girl. She could almost see her, nestled in the tress.  
Hitomi started, realizing that she could see the little girl. She began to walk in the direction her senses told her the child was in. It took her the opposite way that Van had gone, the shortest route into the surrounding forest.   
  
After an hour of pushing branches out of her face and stumbling over roots, Hitomi paused by a large tree that looked familiar. She brushed her sweaty hair away from her eyes and peered around the roots of the tree. There nestled among them was a sobbing little girl. Hitomi walked in front of the little girl and crouched down. The girl looked up with a gasp and strained back against the tree in fear. Hitomi smiled at her and said tenderly, "I am guessing you are Felia, you are lost, and you really want to go home."   
With the soft words the girl threw herself at Hitomi, sobbing out how she had followed the bunny and now it was gone and she wanted her mummy. Hitomi hugged her close, comforting the child, calming the sobs that racked her little body. When the storm of tears had passed, Hitomi stood, helping the little girl up as she did. "Can you walk?" she asked Felia. The little girl nodded shyly, sniffling, and they started back in the direction Hitomi knew the house to be.   
  
Van was hot and tired when he and his men rode back in to the yard. They had searched for two hours without success and night was nearly upon them. He looked around the yard, spotting Merle playing tag with the children and Celena helping with the drinks. He frowned, looking around for Hitomi.   
"Merle," he called out. "Where is Hitomi?" Merle looked up in surprise. "I thought she went with you!" she responded.   
Apprehension sent shivers up his spine. He quickly dismounted, searching the grounds for a few moments for Hitomi's pink dress. Phiat came to his side, saying quietly "She isn't in the house."   
Van walked to Celena, asking urgently, "Have you seen Hitomi?"  
"No, she responded in confusion. "She wanted to go with you. I thought she did."  
Van wheeled around and strode back to his horse. About to mount, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's wait until Allen's group returns. Maybe she went with them." Phiat said. Van paused, then nodded. Phiat walked with him into the house, Celena and Merle following closely.   
Van paced through the kitchen of the room for twenty minutes, trying to control his fear. Merle watched him, wanting to help in some way. Finally, the sound of horses arriving reached their ears and Allen strode through the door, disappointment etched on his features from the failure to find the child. He stopped at the sight of their faces looking at him expectantly.  
Van asked impatiently, "Is Hitomi with you?" Allen shook his head in puzzlement. "I thought she stayed here!" Van pushed passed him to get to the door when Merle stopped him, her ears twitching.   
"What do you hear?" he asked, alarmed.   
"Singing."  
The group rushed out the door to see Hitomi emerge from the fields; the little girl perched on her hip with her arms around Hitomi's neck. She was quietly singing a lullaby to the girl, who was sleeping, her face streaked with tears and dirt.   
The mother brushed passed the group, running to meet Hitomi. Hitomi let her take the girl from her, smiling into the eyes that were brimming with thankful tears. Her arms and legs felt like rubber after the long trek back and her shoulder was on fire. The little girl had only been able to walk a third of the way back and Hitomi had carried her the rest. Her vision was becoming hazy, and she felt like she was looking through a tunnel. Turning to her friends, she focused on Van's face, only able to see his furious eyes.   
"I told you I could help." she said, matter of fact, before passing out.  



	12. Chapter 11: The fight

  
Chapter 11: The Fight  
  
It was a quiet group that made its way back to the castle. Conversation was subdued, both from worry about Hitomi and fear of to increasing Van's anger. Hitomi was cradled in the king's arm and he was gentle with her despite the fact that he wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled. Upon reaching the castle he took her directly to his room, calling for the doctor. While the doctor examined Hitomi, Van stood at the balcony, staring blindly at the gardens. Finally the doctor stood, pronouncing her fine, just exhausted. Van nodded stiffly as the doctor left.   
Eri arrived with cloths and cold water. She gently washed Hitomi's face in silence until finally Hitomi's eyes opened. Eri gave her a small smile and helped her to sit up. Hitomi looked over at Van, who had turned and was staring at her with a stern expression, then back at the frightened maid.  
"Eri, why don't you go see how the dresses are coming along." Hitomi whispered to the girl. Eri, relieved, quickly escaped out the door. Hitomi gingerly stood up and faced Van. They stared at each other silently.   
"I thought I told you to stay," he finally spat.   
"And I told you I could help. Which I did." Hitomi replied evenly.  
"You disobeyed me!" Van yelled.  
Hitomi, her face white with anger, coldly responded, "You are not my master nor my father. I don't have to obey your orders. You are just like Allen, thinking I need to be in a birdcage."  
They glared at each other across the room.   
"You are my responsibility while you are here and you will do what I say to keep you safe!" Van ground out after a few minutes of silence.   
Hitomi's eyes flashed dangerously. "So I am just a responsibility to you," She sneered. "Maybe I should return home since I am such a burden."   
Before Van could say another word she turned and stormed out of the room. Van reached out a hand to make her stop, his anger draining away. But she was gone. He slumped despairing into a chair. After a moment Merle stepped into the room.   
"Lord Van, you should go after her, you know." She said conversationally. Van looked at her warily. "You hurt her feelings. If she does leave, think of how you will feel knowing those were the last words she heard from you."  
Van looked at her for a few minutes, then gave a grateful smile as he bolted out the door. Merle allowed herself a triumphant smile. "What would they do without me?" She asked the room.   
  
Hitomi stormed down the hallway, past guards and statues and endless hallways, tears of hurt and anger in her eyes. She was trying to find her way out of the blasted castle and somewhere she could think. Finally she reached a door into the garden and she stomped through it. Winding her way along the paths she came to a fountain, where she collapsed to let the angry tears roll down her cheeks. "Why", she raged internally. "Why does he have to be so, so..." Hitomi gave up. She was furious and couldn't think of a word to describe him. Him and his stupid pride insisting that she be protected. She wasn't some delicate flower. In fact, the only time she was injured was saving his royal butt. But the nagging thought remained in the back of her mind that he had only done it out of love. But that only made her angrier.   
  
Moments later feet crunched on the path behind her. Hitomi stiffened. She felt him sit next to her, but she refused to turn.   
Van sighed and looked at her profile, the hurt standing out on her features. "Hitomi," he said hesitantly. "I'm sorry."   
Hitomi tried to remain stiff, but with those words the anger went out of her. She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head.   
"I'm sorry, too." she whispered. "I know you were worried and didn't want me to be hurt. But you have to understand, Van, you can't cage me up to protect me. It doesn't work like that."  
Van was quiet. He knew that was exactly what he wanted to do, keep her from harm. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I know," he agreed "But I want to. I don't want you to ever get hurt."   
Hitomi pulled away from him to look at his face. "That is a nice thought, Van. But this is life. And bad things happen. And I want to help. Don't push me away or try to protect me. Let me help."  
His arms tightened around her. She placed her head back on his chest and they sat in silence.   
  
  
The man watched them from the wall of the garden. Had he a heart, it would have been moved by the scene before him. But, he reflected, he didn't. And that was why he was working for his present employer. He slipped over the wall in the darkness, moving from tree to tree to stay in the shadows and keep his eye on the couple in front of him. He notched an arrow, biding his time until he had a clean shot at the king.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 12:Another Attempt

Chapter 12: Another attempt  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, treasuring the feel of Van's arms around her. She opened them again to look into his face. He was looking down at her with a mixture of love and worry on his face. She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Van, I...,"she began, when suddenly she knew they were not alone. Not alone and in great danger. Her head snapped around to stare into the shadows where the enemy was hiding. The man in the shadows cursed as her eyes found him and let loose the arrow, aiming for Van.  
  
"Van get down!" Hitomi yelped, pushing them both into the fountain. The arrow hissed overhead and Van jumped up, sword in hand, water streaming from him.  
  
"He's by the trees!" Hitomi yelled as Van bellowed for lights and the guards.   
  
The man dashed for the wall, fuming that his mission had gone awry. How had that woman seen him? He was no match for the king in swordplay and his only hope lay in reaching the wall where he could fire another shot at the man pursuing him.   
  
He jumped over the bushes at the base of the wall, his feet scrambling for purchase as he hauled himself to the top. He turned to face the king. As he drew another arrow and aimed it, he felt a sharp pain pierce his side. Looking down, a dagger was embedded in his chest. Slowly he collapsed, loosing his arrow, which flew harmlessly into the air. He fell with a thud into the bushes next to the wall.   
  
  
Phiat straightened from his throw. He had been near the gardens when he heard Van yell and arrived to see the man trying to notch an arrow. Phiat had reacted according to his training and had defended his king. Van ran into view and stared at the man, then looked at Phiat, who walked over to him. Van looked around, trying to penetrate the shadows. "Do you think he was alone?"   
"Yes" gasped Hitomi, running out of the garden, the skirts of her wet dress held in her arm. She looked with sorrow at the dying man while Van sheathed his sword and knelt by him, turning him over.   
  
Phiat stood by Van, surveying the area, before returning his second dagger to its sheath. "Are you sure?" he asked Hitomi.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly, kneeling by the man and touching his face. "He worked alone. He was always alone."  
  
With the touch of his face, Hitomi saw a room with a shadowed man in the corner. She heard as the assassin received his orders.   
  
The man's eyes opened a sliver. Van grabbed for his sword, but Hitomi stopped his motion. The man looked at Hitomi and saw the grief in her eyes. Grief for him. Something stirred where his heart would have been. His gasps for air were loud in the night air. He stared at her and then whispered to her, her alone, "You know."  
  
Hitomi nodded sadly. He smiled sorrowfully, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his last breath left his body. Van stared at the man, and looked at Hitomi, who was crying for the man as she had cried for the doppelganger that had almost killed her.   
  
"What do you know?" he asked quietly as the night air filled with the shouts of the guards.   
  
She looked at him through her tears. "Nothing," she lied.  
  
  
The scarred man cursed. Veris stood silent, knowing that the assassin's failure reflected on him as well. He waited for the wrath of his master.   
Finally the scarred man spoke. "Well, I guess this proves the old adage that if you want something done correctly, you must do it yourself. It will be more satisfying this way anyway."  
  
Veris bowed, relieved that his life would be spared, and prepared himself to complete his master's next order.   
  



	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

  
Chapter 13: aftermath  
  
  
Hitomi sat at the window, watching the sun rise over the gardens and the city beyond them. It's hard to believe that I have only been here three days, she thought. Time seems different here. I feel ancient this morning. Decades older than twenty.   
  
Behind her Eri was setting out one of the dresses that had been made with the fabric bought yesterday and arranging for another bath. The little maid was silent, knowing that Hitomi wanted to be left with her thoughts.   
  
Hitomi marveled at the speed of the seamstresses, producing a dress in only one day. What day is it? Hitomi suddenly mused. Saturday after the track meet I arrived. I slept most of Sunday away, and yesterday was Monday. Today is Tuesday. I have a test today. In physics. I wonder if they will let me make it up when I explain why I was absent. She smiled, suddenly cheered by the humorous idea of explaining the presence of an unseen world to a bunch of crotchety old men.   
  
Eri paused in her work, eyes lighting up at the chuckle from Hitomi. She had worried that after the attack last night something was dreadfully wrong with the woman she had come to think of as her Lady. Hitomi had come in wet and cold, her face swollen from crying. The king had left her with Eri to go into an emergency council his advisors and the captain of the guard had called. He had not returned and Eri knew that Hitomi had cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Hitomi," Eri called, "The bath is ready."  
  
Hitomi turned and smiled at her. She still felt slimy after her dip in the fountain last night. Eri brightened under the smile and scurried around, helping her get things ready. She was still a little shocked that Hitomi didn't want anyone to help her bathe, but apparently that was the way things were done on the Mystic Moon and that is how Hitomi wanted it done here.   
  
Hitomi gratefully slipped into the hot water after the maid had left. She felt the knots in her muscles loosed with the heat, and she relaxed, allowing her head to slide under the water. She held her breath as long as possible then exhaled and opened her eyes under the water to watch the bubbles. Finally her lungs couldn't take it anymore and she popped to the surface. She found the soaps that Eri had left her and began to scrub herself, her thoughts circling in her head.   
  
She went over again what happened last night. The knowledge that she was trying to forget, that was torturing her, was that she was somehow responsible for the attacks on Van. It was foremost in her mind. Touching the man's face last night had revealed not only his lonely life, but also the moment he received his mission from the figure on a throne enshrouded in shadows. She had seen that her presence was somehow a trigger for the attacks. The assassin had been ordered to kill Van, but the figure had wanted her.  
  
Hitomi scrubbed herself harder, trying to remove the memory of the order that had been given and the guilt she was feeling. Her skin turned red under her administrations, and finally she stopped to rinse, the tears running down her face dropping to mix with the soapy water.   
  
She couldn't bring herself last night to tell Van the truth. She knew he had heard the lie and was grateful that he hadn't pressed her for the truth with the chaos erupting around them. They had just found a small moment of peace, and now she was going to have to leave. That was the only solution she could think of. With her out of the picture, they would have no reason to kill Van.   
  
Hitomi dunked her head in the water to rinse the soap out of her hair, then stood, letting the water drain from her before stepping out. Her shoulder throbbed from the heat of the bath, but it was a healing pain and she didn't mind it. She was glad she couldn't remember them removing the arrow, although Merle had told her that even unconscious she had screamed.   
  
The dress and underclothes were carefully laid out on the bed. Hitomi managed to slip into the shift and petticoats before calling Eri back in to help with the dress and bodice. While Eri was managing the last few buttons there was a knock at the door. At Hitomi's call, it opened, showing an anxious Celena and Merle.   
  
"Are you OK?" Celena asked worriedly. Merle fidgeted next to her, not wanting to admit that she was also worried, but her restless tail snaked around her feet, revealing her concern.   
  
Hitomi nodded, but to her horror felt her face crumple. Merle rushed forward to hug her as the sobs rose to the surface. Merle stroked her hair while Eri and Celena stood next to them, murmuring comforting words.   
  
Finally the storm passed and Hitomi raised her head to shakily smile at her friends.  
"I'm sorry," she began. "I'm being such a baby." Celena and Eri quickly assured her she wasn't, but Merle shrugged and said, "You sure are." The bluntness and the shocked expressions on Celena and Eri's faces made Hitomi laugh.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Celena gently.   
  
Hitomi shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I know what I need to do."  
  
The girls looked puzzled at her response, and started to ask her what she meant when a weary voice from the door interrupted them.  
  
"And what would that be?" Van asked, leaning on the doorframe. His eyes met Hitomi's for a second, then she looked away. Merle looked back and forth between the two, then grabbed Celena and Eri by the arm and dragged them out the door. Van smiled his appreciation at her as they passed. He shut the door behind them.   
  
Hitomi turned and stood by the window. She did not want to see his face when she told him.  
  
"Merle sure trusts me more. Before she never would have left us alone."  
  
  
Van refused to be sidetracked. "What do you need to do?" he asked again.   
  
Hitomi sighed. "I think I need to leave."  
  
The silence behind her was deafening. Finally she turned to look at Van. The despair on his face was enough to break her heart. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
Tears began to pool in her eyes. 'I am turning into a regular water fountain' she thought as she angrily shook them out. She stared at the floor, absently noting the cracks in the tiles. "I am causing this trouble," she said. "They are going to kill you."  
  
Van crossed the distance between them. He raised her head to look in her eyes. "How do you know that?" he asked softly. She tried to turn her head away, but he wouldn't let her. Finally she sighed in defeat. "The man last night told me," she said. "Well, not told me, per se, but I know all the same."  
  
After a moment Van asked, even more softly "Do you want to go?"   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, but the tears leaked out anyway. She didn't answer him, knowing that if she did, her resolve would weaken.   
  
Van studied her face, the one that he had dreamed about for five years. Her features were imprinted on his memory, and he couldn't envision a future without her. The sight of her tears and distress were like a dagger through his heart. So he did the only thing he could think of to make her stop.  
  
  
  
He kissed her.  
  



	15. Chapter 14: Messenger from Asturia

Chapter 14: Messenger from Asturia  
  
  
Hitomi felt Van's lips press to hers and her eyes flew open, but closed again of their own accord as the kiss deepened and he involuntarily drew her closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck as all thoughts but his touch fled her mind. Her resolve to leave crumbled under an onslaught of emotions that left her trembling.  
  
Before she was ready Van broke away, looking into her eyes, searching her face for a sign that he had done something she had not wanted. He was afraid of her reaction, afraid of rejection. Hitomi stared at him in return, touching her lips with her fingers. She had not been kissed since that night on the bridge so many years ago. And that was nothing compared to what just happened. This was...magic.   
  
"Hitomi, I'm sor..." He started, but she silenced him by pulling him down to kiss her again.   
  
Van was on fire, every nerve firing off at the touch of the woman in his arms. He had dreamed of this moment for so long that he could not believe it was real. She was kissing him. Him. A bubble of joy was forming in his chest, threatening to burst. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel every inch of her. He tightened his arms when suddenly he felt her flinch.   
  
He pulled away. "Hitomi, I'm sorry!" he gasped, "I forgot about your shoulder!"  
  
She smiled up at him, her face flushed. She reached up and gently traced the outline of his cheek with her hand. "So did I."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief, then laughed with joy.   
  
  
  
Merle stood, worried, her ear pressed to the thick wooden door. Her tail whipped back and forth in concentration as she strained to hear. Eri and Celena stood next to her, guilt and curiosity at war on their faces. Finally Merle slumped in relief and turned to them. "He laughed," she whispered. "He laughed out loud!"  
  
Eri and Celena grinned with satisfaction at her and each other, then jumped when a voice behind them asked, "Why are you three grinning like fools?"  
  
They turned to see Allen and Phiat walking up to them. Phiat moved past them and, before Merle could stop him, knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, then Van opened the door, looking in surprise at the group gathered outside his door. The three girls, trying to cover their guilty expressions, retreated behind an amused Allen.   
  
"Your majesty, a messenger from King Aston of Asturia has arrived and awaits you in the receiving hall."  
  
Van ran his hand over his face. "Phiat, can't you take care of this?" he asked hopefully.   
Phiat shook his head. "The messenger was most adamant about relaying the message to you in person."  
  
Van sighed and nodded. "Give me a minute." He shut the door. Merle, forgetting any sense of propriety, leapt forward to listen again.   
  
Hitomi stood looking out the window, attempting to organize her chaotic mind into some semblance of rational thought. The knock on the door had brought her crashing back to reality and she was trying to restore her resolve to leave that had evaporated. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, still feeling Van's warmth, relishing the sensation.   
  
Van watched her for a moment from the door, trying to guess what was running through her mind. She looked so small and delicate silhouetted in the window. Van felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and suddenly he needed to touch her, to make sure she was safe and to hold her close. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back against him.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Messengers from Asturia. I have to meet with them." he responded.   
  
"Van, we need to talk." she said when she felt him shake his head.   
  
"No. Later." he said firmly. Hitomi closed her eyes and gripped the hands at her waist. She nodded, not wanting to fight again.   
  
  
Merle jumped back as the door opened. Hitomi eyed her suspiciously, but didn't make any comments about her close proximity to the door or her guilty expression. Van, oblivious, turned to offer his arm to Hitomi. She hesitated, looking surprised. "You want me to come?"   
  
Van nodded. "You want to be involved and help. This is a start."  
  
Hitomi smiled and took his arm while Merle cried, " Lord Van! You never let me in the meetings!" Hitomi turned her head to look at Merle and, giving into an overwhelming impulse, stuck out her tongue. Merle, enraged, lunged forward but was stopped short as Celena took a hold of her tail and pulled her back.   
  
Van groaned when the door to the receiving hall was opened. The only person visible was a large beefy man using vigorous gestures in his discussion with a person hidden by his bulk.  
  
"I see Lord Giata has already intercepted the messenger," Van muttered in disgust to Hitomi.   
  
Lord Giata stopped his movements with the announcement of the king's arrival. Turning to face the king, he bowed, revealing the messenger. Hitomi stared at her. There was something familiar about her.   
  
"Millerna," she gasped in recognition as the princess pulled her hood down and came forward to hug her. "You're...you're..." She stopped as the Princess embraced her. An image flashed before her eyes of Millerna with a baby in her arms. Hitomi blinked, shocked by the brief vision. "Pregnant?" she finished in a hush so that only Millerna could hear her.   
  
Millerna's eyes widened. "I should have known I couldn't keep something like that from you." She whispered. Louder, so the others could hear, she said "Hitomi, I knew it had to be you when reports reached us of the appearance of a woman from the Mystic Moon. I flew here as soon as I could. I came with others who would like to say hello." She turned Hitomi to face a door to another room. Standing in the doorway was Gaddes.  
  
"Ahh, little lady. I knew you would return one day!" Gaddes said jubilantly. He strode through the door, with the rest of the crew from the Crusade on his heels. He grabbed her up in a bear hug, making her wince from the pain in her shoulder. Then he released her to Pyle, who said, "I knew you couldn't keep away from the king here" and ruffled her hair. He passed her to the next crewmember and down the line she went, being was hugged, patted and squeezed until her head was spinning.   
  
At the end of the line she ended up next to Lord Giata, who was eyeing her critically. Van came to stand by her side after greeting Millerna.  
  
"So you're the woman from the Mystic Moon? I had heard you were a beauty. I couldn't see as how I'd say that. "  
  
Hitomi felt Van stiffen. Subtly she elbowed him  
  
"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she said mildly.   
  
Lord Giata grunted. "True, true. You're not here causing another war, are you?"  
  
"Lord Giata," Millerna said sharply.   
  
Unrepentant, he turned to look at her, the expression on his face showing he would also like to say a few things about her, traveling around without her father or husband as an escort. But he held his tongue, and bowing, begged their pardon as he left.   
  
"Millerna, how could your father choose such a pompous man to be the ambassador of his country?" Van asked sourly.  
  
Millerna grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "He didn't. Dryden did. He couldn't take him anymore in the councils so he decided to 'honor' him with the promotion. He figured you were the least likely to kill him so he sent him here. I think Dryden also believed you would be the least likely to seek revenge." She shook her head. "But for all his faults, Lord Giata is a loyal man and really does do what he thinks is best for Asturia."  
  
"Well, that explains his quick appointment after Dryden's return, then." Van said, in disgust.   
  
Millerna turned to Hitomi. "I am sorry for his rudeness."   
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No need to apologize. How are you? What have you been doing?"  
  
Millerna laughed. "Why don't we cover that while I get changed? I feel dirty after the trip here. Especially from the company."   
  
Offended, Gaddes and the crew laughingly shouted retorts, then returned to enthusiastically greeting Allen and Celena, who, along with Merle, had slipped in the room as Lord Giata left. Merle left to arrange for a room for Millerna, grumbling as she did so that they would have to complete the other half of the castle just to house all their guests. Millerna and Hitomi followed in her wake.   
  



	16. Chapter 15: Millerna

Chapter 15: Millerna  
  
Hitomi watched Millerna pull jewels from the case she had brought and put them on. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight of the exquisite princess and for a brief moment felt inferior to such perfection, just as she had five years ago. The maids had unpacked all her beautiful clothes and Millerna had changed her dress, chatting the entire time about various topics. But Hitomi saw the tight expression that appeared on her face when the talking ceased. She waited until the maids left the room, then asked, "Are you really OK, Millerna? What is wrong?"  
  
Millerna dropped the necklace she was holding up. She sat, looking at Hitomi through her reflection in the mirror. "I don't know." she responded softly. "I'm scared and I wanted someone to talk to. I was so glad when I heard you were here."  
  
"Is it the baby? How long have you known?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Millerna shook her head, then changed her mind and nodded. "I suspected it for a few weeks now. I am afraid to tell Dryden about it."  
  
"Isn't it his?" Hitomi blurted out, immediately wishing she could retract the words.   
  
Millerna froze, then said icily, "Yes. I am not following in my sister's footsteps."  
  
Hitomi, red faced, began apologizing but Millerna drooped in the chair, waving the apologies away.  
  
"I can't blame you. Five years ago I may have eagerly followed Marlene's example. But it's different now. After you left, I was determined not to let a man be the source of all my happiness, which is what I had been doing for so many years. Allen was busy with Celena, which made it easier to let go of him. And Dryden disappeared for a while, doing what he said he would: work among the people. So I learned to depend on myself and make my own decisions, including finishing my medical studies despite Eries's best efforts to stop me.  
  
Millerna turned to look at Hitomi. "But that changed four months ago when Dryden returned. He was different. Oh, he is still a merchant, but now he appreciates people, rather than just things. He worked with all the others to help rebuild Gaea and understands the common people now. And he was so kind, and nice that I couldn't help but like him. Two months ago I remarried him. He has let me continue like I was, making my own decisions, doing what I wanted to do. But I am afraid with the baby coming things will change. They will cage me up for the sake of the heir and I will lose all the independence I have worked so hard for."  
  
Hitomi studied Millerna's face for a moment. "Do you love Dryden?" she asked.  
  
Millerna turned to stare at the floor. "I don't know. I think so."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "I think you should be talking about this with Dryden and not me. Why didn't he come with you?"  
  
Millerna turned to face to the jewelry. "I didn't tell him I was going. I didn't want them to stop me and I wanted to see you." She turned back around quickly and looked imploringly into Hitomi's face. "Will you do a reading for me? Will you do one for me and the baby?"  
  
Hitomi was taken back by the request. "No. I don't do them anymore. And don't you remember what happened last time I did one for you? I nearly ruined your life."  
  
Millerna groaned. "I thought that was what you'd say. I didn't really want you to do one. I am just afraid of what I should do and wanted some guidance."  
  
Hitomi said firmly, "I think you should talk to Dryden. If you love him, and he loves you as much as he did five years ago, I don't think there is anything to be afraid of. You should send a message to him, before he gets too angry."  
  
"Angry about what?" said a voice from the door. Millerna and Hitomi turned to see Dryden leaning against the frame, his unruly hair spilling over his face. He looked over the top of his glasses and grinned at their shocked expressions.  
  
"What? You didn't think that I would know what was going on through my wife's head when we heard you had returned?" He said humorously, moving into the room. "I followed in another airship, of course. It's marvelous to see you again, Miss Fortune Teller."  
  
Hitomi stood, extending her hand, which he took and kissed. She snatched her hand back, her face coloring slightly. "Still the charmer, huh?"  
  
Dryden grinned again and bowed to her, sweeping his brown cloak back as he did so. "Only with my wife now." He waggled a finger at her. "Don't get any ideas!"  
  
Hitomi smiled in amusement. She moved passed him to the door, saying over her shoulder, "I think your wife needs to talk to you about something." She smiled supportively at Millerna's scared expression, then shut the door.  
  



	17. Chapter 16: Evening entertainment

  
Chapter 16: Evening entertainment  
  
Merle sat on the edge of her chair, watching the animated conversations among all her friends in the room. It was after dinner and they had moved into one of the more comfortable assembly rooms of the castle to continue their conversations. Dinner had been a loud and gregarious affair, with the crew of the Crusade trying to outdo each other in recounting tales and updating Hitomi on their most recent escapades. Merle had laughed more in one hour, she felt, than in a month from the past five years.   
  
She was happy and was tempted to purr. But, she reflected to herself, that was something only kittens did. Not grown cats of eighteen. Especially not a cat who was the acting mistress of a castle. She had spent most of the morning making arrangements for their guests. During the afternoon she had given Millerna a tour of the partially completed castle with Celena and Hitomi tagging along and had sketched out the remaining plans to them. Van, Allen and Dryden had disappeared to go over the newly arranged trading agreement, emerging in time for dinner with satisfied expressions and an officially sanctioned treaty. She was afraid to ask how the crew of the Crusade had spent their time, but so far had not received any complaints from the citizens or castle staff.   
  
Merle surveyed the room; Celena and Millerna were in a heated battle over where the new Asturian hospital should be built with Allen interjecting his comments. She watched Allen for a moment, seeing him interact with Millerna with no sign of heartbreak or discomfort. She remembered how he had been five years ago and shrugged. "Fickle," she thought privately "but a devoted brother." Her gaze wandered, focusing on Van and Hitomi, who were sitting together. For a moment she studied them, noting how Van frequently glanced at Hitomi, and the smiles she in return directed at him.   
  
Joy bubbled through Merle at how happy Van looked relaxing there. He was alternating between arguing with Gaddes over recollections of five years ago and verbally sparring with Dryden on the finer points of international trade. Even if she did not already love Hitomi as a sister, Merle would have loved her for this. Making Van happy and bringing all their friends together, even if she did it unconsciously. She would gladly give up her position as mistress for Hitomi. Merle almost allowed herself to purr thinking that this is how it should be: their eclectic family back together again.   
  
Merle grinned as she heard Van laughingly yield to Gaddes's description of the account of the first guymelef fight between Allen and himself at the fort in Asturia. Gaddes was glorifying his commander's victory while Van hung his head in feigned humiliation. Satisfied that he had bested the king, Gaddes stood and stretched.   
  
"I think it is time for some liquid refreshment!" He called to the rest of the crew, who were sprawled around the fireplace. They cheered in agreement and joined him in bowing to the king and Princess Millerna. They left, uproariously demanding the location of the nearest tavern.   
  
Merle watched them go, cheerily waving goodbye. The room was much quieter after their departure. She noticed Dryden solicitously getting a drink for Millerna. She wondered what was going on with those two. When they had rejoined them this morning, Dryden appeared to be in some state of happy daze and Millerna looked very satisfied. She and Hitomi had exchanged cheerful glances, but nothing was ever said. Merle sighed, feeling a little out of the loop.   
  
"Tired?" someone asked. She turned to see Phiat leaning against the wall behind her.  
  
"No," she said. "Just...happy." She turned to look at Van again. Phiat followed her gaze and smiled.  
  
"She certainly brings out the best in him. I've never seen him smile so much," he said quietly to her. Merle nodded in agreement, a sad expression passing quickly over her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, noticing.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just wondering how long she'll stay this time. I know Lord Van loves her. How will he be if she doesn't stay?"  
  
Phiat looked at them again. "We can only hope for the best. Why don't we join them?"  
  
Merle slid off the chair and walked with him over to the group, settling on the floor at Van's feet and leaning against his chair. Van smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Dryden, who was explaining some recent research he had done on the history of mermaid clans. Hitomi was listening, fascinated. She had not known such things existed outside of fairy tales and was horrified to learn the rich captured them for decoration. Merle was soon caught up in Dryden's descriptive narrative.   
  
  
Van relaxed in his chair, listening to the discussion. His mind began to wander, mulling over the events of the past few days. Despite the attacks and Hitomi's injury, he was happier now than he had been in a long time. He closed his eyes, absorbing the laughter and merriment around him. Suddenly the weariness from receiving only seven hours of sleep in three nights caught up with him. The tension that had held the fatigue at bay was slipping away as he unwound amidst his friends. Van reopened his eyes, trying to pay attention to the topic at hand, but his eyelids grew heavy. Succumbing to the exhaustion, he slipped into sleep.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Hitomi saw Van's head began to nod. She watched him surrender to his exhaustion and then nudged Merle to get her attention, pointing at him. Merle frowned, hissing "That's what he gets for only sleeping one night out of three!" She gently edged away from his legs as Hitomi nodded and whispered to the others that she would be right back. Standing, Hitomi softly called Van's name. He blearily opened his eyes, looking at her. He allowed her to pull him to his feet and groggily followed as she led him out of the room.  
  
Hitomi guided him to his room, smiling at the guards who opened the door for them. She pulled the cover back on the bed and forced him to sit. He complied, his eyes closing again. She pulled his vest and shirt over his head, leaving a thin undershirt, then knelt and pulled his boots off. Gently she pushed him back until he was lying down and covered him. He asleep even before his head hit the pillow.   
  
Hitomi stood by the bed, his shirts clutched in her hand, studying his face. He looked so young and boyish, all the lines on his face smoothed out. Asleep, he looked more like the boy from her memories than the man he had become. She leaned over him, breathing in his scent. Brushing his hair back from his face, she let it run through her fingers, then kissed him softly on the forehead. He mumbled and turned over, clutching the sheets in his hand. She stood again, feeling a lump form in her throat. He was so precious to her; she could not let anything happen to him. She shook her head at her sappiness and blew out the candles, leaving the shirt over a chair as she left the room.  
  
  
When Hitomi reentered the room, she found everyone looking over some books on the various species of Gaea that Dryden had brought with him. He was gesturing widely, describing the ones he had seen in person. Merle spotted Hitomi as she came in and waved her over enthusiastically.   
  
"Read this!" she said, thrusting a book under Hitomi's nose. "It is all about cat people! I never knew there was so much written about my clan's history!" Merle puffed up with pride, pointing out the chapters she had marked.   
  
Hitomi obediently took the book from her, glancing at the page. Blankly she looked at the words. "I can't read it," she said slowly.  
  
"Sure you can!" Merle said. "It's nothing bad!"  
  
"No," Hitomi corrected, starting to feel embarrassed. "I mean, I can't read your language!"  
  
Merle stared at her incredulously. "You don't know how to read? What do you do on the Mystic Moon? All those fancy machines and you don't even have books?"   
  
Hitomi glared at her. "Of course I know how to read! I know how to read my language, and two others from my world, I'll have you know. Let me remind you of the monument I read in Atlantis! But your writing is different."  
  
Merle looked scornful and opened her mouth, but Celena interrupted quickly. "Hitomi, do you want to learn?"  
  
Hitomi turned to her gratefully, realizing that they all had been listening to her and Merle squabble. "Could you teach me?"   
  
Celena and Millerna exchange quick glances and said "Yes!" simultaneously.   
  
Merle jumped up in excitement. "I'll get paper and writing quills!" she squealed.  
  
"Since when can you teach me anything?" Hitomi asked sourly.   
  
Merle glared at her. "You need all the help you can get!" She skipped out to fetch the supplies. Dryden, Allen and Phiat stood together.  
  
"We'll leave this to you." Allen said. "Sword fighting and piloting guymelefs I can teach, but I am afraid reading would surpass my patience."   
  
Phiat agreed with him while Dryden just protested that he couldn't do any better than the three women already present. The three of them quickly retreated to the other side of the room as Merle came back in with Eri, who held a tray with inkwells, quills and paper. Eri looked shyly at Princess Millerna as she bobbed a curtsy.   
  
"Can I learn, too?" she whispered to Hitomi, who looked at her in surprise. Eri looked at the ground. "My father didn't believe women should know writing and reading," she admitted.  
  
Hitomi indignantly said, "Of course you can learn!" scooting her chair over to make room for Eri to sit. Millerna smiled kindly at her then began to explain the basic rules of the alphabet.   
  



	18. Chapter 17: Celena

Chapter 17: Celena  
  
  
Hitomi sat with her head in her hand, staring at the page before her. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and dipped her quill in the ink to laboriously write the sentences over again. They had been working for two hours and Merle was looking very frustrated at her slow progress. Allen and Phiat had already bid them goodnight, and now only Dryden was left by the fireplace.   
  
Merle dropped her quill on the table. "No! You are spelling that wrong!" she scolded, glowering at Hitomi like she had done it deliberately. Hitomi glared back.  
  
"You try learning to write a language you are not technically speaking," she retorted angrily.   
  
Celena looked started but Millerna just sighed tiredly. "Why don't we start again tomorrow?" she suggested. "We can leave everything out and meet again after breakfast." Hitomi dropped her quill in relief, massaging her hand. Merle reluctantly nodded and stretched, her tail extending out behind her. Dryden noticed their movements from his seat and hurried over, leaving his books by the fire. Celena and Merle watched, puzzled, as he fussed over Millerna, who good-naturedly allowed him to help her to her feet and escort her to their room.   
  
Celena and Merle turned to Hitomi after bidding the departing couple goodnight. Hitomi unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile as Merle pounced on her. "What is going on?" she demanded. Hitomi sealed her lips and shook her head. Merle poised over her, claws extended threateningly. "Tell us!" she ordered. Hitomi just smiled. Frustrated, Merle pleaded pathetically, then gave up and stalked out of the room. Eri, rubbing her eyes, was close behind.   
  
Celena, yawning, got up to follow when Hitomi stopped her.   
  
"Can I sleep in your room?" she asked, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. "I have been sleeping in Van's room, and, well, now he's there and I don't want to wake him." Her face burned hotter as she realized how her presence in Van's room could be construed.   
  
Celena looked at her sympathetically. "Of course," she said lightly, trying not to embarrass her further and linked her arm with hers. "I would love for you to stay with me."  
  
Hitomi, thankful Celena had consented readily, said "Thank goodness. I was afraid I would end up having to ask Merle and either I would be teased mercilessly the rest of my time here or I would wake up with my head shaved."   
  
Celena giggled as they made their way to her room. She sent her maid for sheets and pillows with which to make up the futon and pulled out a nightgown. "Thank goodness we are all the same height," she said, measuring the clothes against Hitomi. They helped each other change and were ready by the time the maid returned and had made up the bed. Hitomi snuggled down in the cushions as the maid blew out the candles and left. She pulled the covers up to her chin and stared at the ceiling in the darkness.  
  
"Hitomi?" Celena whispered from across the room. Hitomi rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her arm. "Yes?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said you are not speaking our language?"   
  
Hitomi struggled to explain. "When Van came to my world, he spoke a language that my friends couldn't understand, but I could. It sounded like we were speaking the same language. I don't know why, but if you watch how we say words, our mouths move differently."  
  
Celena was silent. "I guess that just shows how much you belong here," she finally said.   
  
Hitomi rolled back onto her back. She didn't respond, an ache forming in her chest at the harmless words.   
  
"Hitomi?" Celena whispered again. "Are you going to stay? On Gaea, I mean."  
  
Hitomi was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," she whispered, pain in her voice. She heard Celena shift on her bed, turning to face her in the darkness.  
  
"I want you to stay. You are the first real friend I've had. Even Merle and Millerna were uncomfortable around me until you came. Those who know the truth about me tiptoe around thinking I will go crazy at any given moment and everyone else treats me like some delicate piece of pottery because of the story Allen spread about how he found me in a prison after the war. I've been so lonely even with Allen." Her voice broke and Hitomi could hear the tears in her voice.   
  
Hitomi got up and padded over to the bed, hugging Celena like a child and rocking her back and forth. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Celena was silent for a moment, as if considering the offer. Just as Hitomi thought she was not going to answer, she began talking. Words spilled from Celena as if a dam burst and all her troubles were pouring out. She explained how it seemed like there was a box of Dilandau's memories in her mind, and without warning it would open and she would recollect some horrible thing he had done, or said, or thought. How she felt responsible for all the terrible things and still she felt there was something she could have done to stop him. She described the rigorous training the monks had instilled in her to not let the memories overwhelm her.  
  
But mostly she talked about Allen. He had worried over her and had ignored all others to the point that Celena had worried for his health. Not even Millerna's remarriage had affected him. She was worried that he was alone, having been separated from his friends and crew, especially since they had had to travel by land to Fanelia on account of Lord Giata's fear of flying.   
  
Eventually the stream of words tapered to an end and she sat, hiccuping slightly from the crying storm, slumped limply against Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi was quiet. She couldn't imagine what the torment of having Dilandau's memories was like for Celena. She hadn't realized what a struggle everyday life was for Celena and was in awe of the strength she possessed to keep going.  
  
"I think," Hitomi said slowly, "that you are the strongest and bravest person I know."   
  
Celena sat up in surprise, wiping the tears from her face.   
  
Hitomi continued "I think it takes more courage to wake up every morning and fight that battle with yourself than it does to go fight someone else. And I want to know that you are not and never were responsible for Dilandau's actions. I don't blame you, Van doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. And no matter what happens, always remember that. "  
  
Celena nodded in the dark, then realizing Hitomi couldn't see her, she whispered, "I will." Hitomi gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Allen loves you and is just as worried about you. Now we just need to set him up with the perfect girl so you can stop worrying!"   
  
Celena giggled, cheering up. "Do you know any attractive, single women willing to take him on?"  
  
Hitomi pretended to think. "Other than Merle, no. And I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy!"  
  
Celena laughed outright. "You two act just like sisters."  
  
Hitomi groaned. "Thanks for the insult! I act like I am related to her?!?" She flounced to the edge of the bed in mock anger, ready to storm back to her couch.   
  
Celena caught her hand as she stood.   
  
"Thanks." she whispered.   
  
  



	19. 

Chapter 18: Reading  
  
Van woke slowly, feeling refreshed. He opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight filling the room. He looked around, puzzled, at the room lit by the late morning sun. He rarely slept in. He vaguely remembered being led to his room but nothing more. Alarmed he sat up, searching for Hitomi. Not seeing any sign of her, he jumped out of bed and rushed to dress, his speed fueled by fear. He strode out of the room, stopping to question the guards whether they had seen her. Receiving negative responses, he quickly headed down the hall, quickening his pace at the sound of swords clashing and a loud scream.   
  
Van burst into the room they had occupied the night before, stopping in the doorway in surprise. Phiat and Allen were sparring on one side of the room and on the other Merle was jumping up and down and squealing in excitement. Trying to slow his heart rate and not look like he had been alarmed, he sauntered over to the table. Hitomi looked up at his entrance, her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed with pride. Merle was hugging her while the Millerna, Eri and Celena and Dryden applauded.   
  
Merle spotted him. "She read it!" she called excitedly.   
  
Van confused, looked at the book Hitomi was holding in her hand. It was a book for children that Merle persuaded him to have written for the orphan schools.  
  
"So?" he said, not understanding. Some of the excitement faded from Hitomi's face. Merle glared at him. "She worked all last night and this morning to learn how to read it!" She snapped at him, angered that he was undermining their accomplishment.   
  
"Hitomi didn't know how to read our language," Millerna explained gently as Hitomi slid the book out of sight, suddenly ashamed of the simple task she had performed.   
  
Van stared at her in astonishment. The thought that Hitomi couldn't read Gaean had never crossed his mind. He had taken it for granted that since she could understand what they were saying, then she could read as well. "Congratulations," he stuttered belatedly.   
  
Merle sniffed at him in disgust and hugged Hitomi again before returning to her seat. Hitomi stared at the table in front of her, feeling small.   
  
Van started to say more when a cough at the door interrupted him. He glanced over, recognizing one of his advisors, who bowed and beckoned him over. With a glance back at Hitomi, Van walked over.  
  
"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but the midweek court has convened and is awaiting your presence."   
  
Van nodded. He had forgotten. "I will be there in a moment." The advisor bowed and left.  
  
"Hitomi," Van called. She looked up and excused herself from the table to walk over to him. "Would you like to come and watch the court?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. She glanced back at the table. Merle waved goodbye at her "Seen it!" she called. Millerna looked up and grinned "Done it!"  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Got the t-shirt?" she called back. They all raised their heads to look at her, confused. "Sorry," she muttered. "Earth joke." She turned and followed Van out the door.  
  
Van glanced over at Hitomi as they walked down the hall. "I didn't know you couldn't read Gaean." He said quietly. She turned to look at him. "I really am proud of you."   
  
A fleeting smile crossed her face. "Celena and I got up really early this morning to work on it. She gave me some history books to study when I get better."   
  
"When I woke this morning and you weren't there, I was afraid you'd left." Van admitted.  
  
Hitomi looked at him exasperated. "I won't leave without telling you!"   
  
Van's smile faded. "So you are still going to go."  
  
Hitomi stopped and faced him in the hallway. Before she could say a word, he grimaced and pulled her into a side room, out of earshot of the guards stationed throughout the hallway.   
  
"I have a feeling this is going to involve an argument. I don't want any prying eyes or ears," he explained as he shut the door behind them.  
  
Hitomi stared at him while she collected her thoughts. Stalling, she glanced around the dark room, looking at indiscernible shapes of objects stored there. The windows were covered with cloth, allowing just enough light in so that she could see Van's features.  
  
Finally gathering her courage, she turned to face him. "Every minute I am here I am putting you in more danger. I have thought a lot about what brought me here and I have realized something." She paused and took a deep breath. "When I had the vision of you being killed, I immediately tried to come. But first I saw your mother."   
  
Van jerked, but Hitomi's solemn face stopped any questions from leaving his lips.   
  
"She asked me if I thought I had made the right decision to come. I think she was warning me not to come. And after last night I think she was right. The person behind this was waiting for my arrival to kill you. "   
  
Van shook his head. "What about the archer? The one whose arrow you stopped?"  
  
"I don't think he would have killed you. Injured you maybe, but not kill you. If I hadn't come they wouldn't have had a reason to continue to attack you. They would have realized attacking you would not bring me. Only my emotions and interpretation of the future made it possible that you may be killed and sent me here. I don't think I am explaining this well. Do you understand?"  
  
Van began shaking his head halfway through her explanation. When she finished, he looked at her, studying her for a moment. She stared back at him, silently pleading with him to understand.   
  
Finally he spoke. "Hitomi, why did you come?"  
  
She looked surprised at the question. "Because I thought you were going to be killed!"  
  
He looked at her piercingly. "You defied the spirit of my mother and traveled to another world to get shot by an arrow just because of a vision that I may or may not be killed?"  
  
Hitomi flushed. She looked at the ground. "Yes and no."  
  
"Yes and no?" He repeated, beginning to smile. "How much yes and how much no?"  
  
Hitomi tried to hold onto the urgency to make him understand the danger but it slipped away as she began to smile foolishly at the floor. "Sixty percent yes and forty percent no?" she guessed. As she felt his hand gently take hers she cursed inwardly how easily he made her want to forget that she should leave.  
  
"Only forty percent?" he asked as he drew her closer. She nodded her head, then shook it as he wrapped his arms around her. Feeling him shift, she looked up and saw the smile in his eyes as he bent his head to softly kiss her. His mouth was gentle on hers, a quick taste of tenderness and love before he pulled away.  
  
"Forty percent what?" he whispered before kissing her again, longer but still gentle, a soft touch of warmth on her lips that made her long for more.   
  
Hitomi melted in his arms. "Love, loneliness, need," she murmured against his mouth. "I missed you, Van."   
  
"I know." He murmured back, kissing her again. She splayed her fingers across his chest, feeling his heart beat. They broke apart, standing in the darkness listening to each other breathe.   
  
Suddenly the silence was broken as out in the hallway an impatient voice called Van's name. Van groaned as Hitomi bent her head and smothered her giggles into his chest, clutching his shirt in her hand. Van chuckled and kissed her temple.   
  
"I think my advisors think I have lost my mind." He whispered to her. He crept to the door, pulling her along with him. Listening carefully, he heard the advisor walk away. He opened the door and peeked out. Seeing the hallway was empty except for the eternally present guards, he opened the door and walked out, Hitomi in tow. "I think the midweek court is probably getting restless by now." he said, resuming their walk to the receiving hall.   
  
Hitomi hung back a moment. Van looked at her.  
  
"We didn't resolve anything. You can't keep avoiding it," she said.   
  
Van's expression softened. "I know," he replied sadly. He took her hand and tucked in his arm. Hitomi let him lead her down the hall. "Tonight." he said. "Let us have today, then we'll decide what to do tonight."  
  
Despite the growing feeling of dread at the delay, she agreed.   
  
  
  
  



	20. 

Chapter 19: Just a walk in the park  
  
Hitomi brushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes, wondering how she had been convinced to partake in this expedition. After an interesting morning of watching Van settle disputes among the citizenry, she had been ready for a calm afternoon of reading or talking, or a simple tour of the city. But instead she found herself being dragged along a path in the woods by a way-too-energetic Merle, the result of Millerna's innocent request for a description of the new park. Merle had pounced on the request as a chance to drag everyone out of the castle and give them a first hand experience of one of Fanelia's newest source of pride.   
  
"We're almost there!" Merle cheerfully informed her as they passed another statue marker. They had left Celena, Millerna and Dryden in the dust upon entering the park, and then had lost Allen, Van and Phiat and the obligatory guards at Escaflowne's monument. Merle had only given her a moment to marvel at the guymelef, then had pulled her away. Merle was determined to give her an exhaustive tour of the park and they were currently on their way to the center dome, a masterpiece that Merle had repeatedly assured her was worth the hike. They had passed many workers, most of whom Merle had greeted by name and telling Hitomi where they had come from and the hardship they had suffered.   
  
Finally they reached the dome. Hitomi sighed in relief as she saw the white structure through the trees, but Merle didn't slow down her pace. She pulled Hitomi into the clearing, grinning at the astonished look on her face. The elegant beauty of the dome awed Hitomi, and she let Merle guide her around the outside. The white building stretched at least forty meters into the sky, a stark contrast to the soft brown and greens of the forest around them. It was solid marble with windows to light the inside all around the crown, high above their heads. There was a large archway for visitors to enter. Hitomi studied the side, her mouth in an astonished 'O' at the battle scenes carved around the exterior.  
  
By the time they had finished circling the building, Allen, Celena and Millerna and Dryden had joined them. Celena looked a little uncomfortable in the park, an indirect reminder of the destruction her alter ego had wrought on Gaea. Hitomi gave her a supportive smile and Celena relaxed her tense shoulders, smiling a little in return.   
  
They did not get a chance to talk as Merle quickly dragged Hitomi into the dome, leaving the others behind to admire the outside. "And this is the dome dedicated to peaceful reflection," she intoned solemnly, the smile on her face belying her serious tone. She circled in the center, her arms outstretched.   
  
Hitomi walked slowly to the center, staring at the carvings on the ceiling. Hitomi half listened as Merle continued her narrative, describing the various artifacts and shrines that decorated the inside of the dome. There were elaborate swords and plaques adorning the walls, and graceful statues hidden in alcoves. But it was a chair on a pedestal in one alcove that caught Hitomi's attention. She stopped in front of it, puzzled by its familiarity, studying the design, the sun glinting off the polished wood. Merle came to stand beside her as the sun went behind a cloud and the inside of the dome was cast in a cool darkness. The alcove was cast into complete darkness and Hitomi gasped as she recognized the throne.  
  
Distantly she could hear Merle beginning to describe how the chair was a replica one from a distant country, but her voice faded away as darkness seemed to rear up from around the chair. The sun came out from behind the cloud, but the darkness continued to grow. It began to move across the floor towards her, creeping like some obscene insect. Hitomi began backing away as the darkness formed tendrils that wound their way around her like claws. They crept in and around her skirts and slipped around her legs, leaving cold trails on her skin. She heard chilling laughter and could feel hate and torment that composed the vapor. The tentacles wrapped around her throat and she froze, unable to move. Panic set in as the entire room began to dim and all she could see was the horrible chair in front of her. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. It was like all the oxygen had been pulled out of the air. She could make out a malevolent figure upon the chair, taunting her with promises of death, mocking her struggles. Blackness seeped into her mind and she whimpered as she continued to gasp for air. Abruptly the floor crumbled beneath her and a guymelef emerged, its cannon raising to point menacingly at her. It fired and the images swirled away as the world went black.   
  
Merle, hearing the whimper behind her, paused in her narration to look back at her friend. "Hitomi, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. Hitomi did not answer, her face pale   
  
"Hitomi!" Merle screamed as Hitomi collapsed on the floor. Glancing up at the door she saw blond hair. "Allen," she wailed "Something's wrong!"  
  
Allen heard Merle cry out and turned to see her hovering over a prone Hitomi. "Get Millerna!" he yelled at Celena as he dashed into the dome. He took one look at Hitomi and picked her up, carrying her out into the sunshine. "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
Merle, tears streaming down her face, shook her head. "I don't know. We were just looking around the dome."  
  
Celena returned at a run as Merle left, dragging Millerna with her and Dryden at their heels. Allen placed Hitomi on the ground while Millerna frantically loosened her bodice and checked her heart rate. She lifted Hitomi's her eyelids, sighing in relief at the pupil's normal response to light. "What happened?" she asked as she checked her over for any signs of trauma.   
  
"She's having a vision," Allen responded briefly. Millerna looked up at him. "How often does she pass out from them? How long does she stay out? She never fainted from the visions when she had them around me. Well, except when she died. " Celena gasped in horror, but Millerna flashed her a comforting look. "She's not dying now, just unconscious."  
  
Allen shook his head. "I don't know. Sometimes she wakes up immediately; sometimes it is hours. When Dormkirk held us captive in Zaibach it took a long time, but most of the time she recovered in only a few minutes."  
  
Merle brushed Hitomi's hair back. "We should get Lord Van."  
  
Allen and Millerna exchanged worried glances as suddenly Hitomi groaned. "No," she said. "Keep him away from the dome. Tell Phiat to keep him away from the dome."   
  
  
Merle nodded and dashed off to locate Phiat. He was standing in the shade of Escaflowne with Van. She ran to Phiat and whispered Hitomi's plea to him. Nodding gravely he motioned for guards to surround him and the king. Van looked around in alarm. "What is going on?" he demanded, noticing Merle's teary face. "What happened?" Fear assaulted him "Where is Hitomi?"   
  
Merle flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and preventing him from moving. "She is waking up." she stuttered through her sobs. "She said to keep you away. I was scared, Lord Van."   
  
Van tried unsuccessfully to extricate himself from her arms and pass the guards. Phiat grabbed his arm firmly, shaking his head.   
  
"Phiat, let me go!" He ordered, then pleaded. Phiat stood firm with a grim look on his face.   
  
"No. The Lady Hitomi said for you to stay away and I intend to obey her every word." Phiat replied resolutely. Van looked at him in shock, then redoubled his struggles in vain.   
  
  
  
  
Hitomi became aware of the grass crinkling under her body and the sunlight warming her face. It was such a contrast to the coldness of her visions that she shuddered. She sat up with help from Allen and shook her head, trying to clear it from the cobwebs that distorted her thoughts.   
  
"What happened?" Celena asked, shaken. She knew Hitomi had visions, but had always thought they would be like benign daydreams. Not potentially fatal black-outs.   
  
Hitomi looked back at the dome, seeing the now harmless chair in the darkness inside. "I don't know. I've seen the throne before." She looked up at Allen, "When the archer in the garden attacked, I saw it when I touched him. The man on it, he was horrible - he wanted death."  
  
Allen looked around suspiciously. "Who did?"   
  
"I don't know. I couldn't see his face. He just sat on the throne and mocked me." Anger was replacing her fear. "He had a guymelef!"  
  
Allen's eyes widened. "I think we should talk to Van." He stood and lifted Hitomi in his arm. Hitomi gasped, then said indignantly "Allen, I can walk!"  
  
"Stop struggling, " He grunted, walking swiftly down the path Merle had taken. She quit trying to escape. "You just like to pretend your carrying around damsels in distress!" she accused him dryly. He just smiled as they broke into the clearing where Escaflowne rested.   
  
Phiat saw them coming and relaxed his guard. Van's eyes widened at Hitomi being carried by Allen and broke through the guards to run to them.   
  
"Hitomi!" he gasped.   
  
She lifted her head from Allen's shoulder and looked at him. "I'm OK, really!" she said struggling to be set on her feet. Allen stood her up gently. She swayed slightly before being pulled into a fierce hug by Van. He crushed her to him, then pulled back to look into her eyes. His hands on her shoulders, he shook her. "Don't you ever do that again! What were you thinking, telling them to keep me away?"  
  
She jerked back angrily. "I was thinking that you should have listened to me in the first place about me leaving and I was not going to let you be killed!"  
  
In the shocked hush that followed Merle squeaked. "You're leaving, Hitomi?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Hitomi and Van glared at each other. It was broken by a shrouded figure bowing to the king   
  
"Your majesty, I thought the Lady would like some water."   
  
Van broke off his staring contest with Hitomi and graciously took the offered cup.   
  
"Thank you," he said stiffly to the man as he passed it to Hitomi. She took it, nodding in thanks. The others relaxed minutely, relieve to have a distraction.   
  
Celena looked at the man curiously. His voice resonated in her mind "Have we met?" she asked him as he, still bowing, backed away.   
  
"Perhaps." he said. "I was a traveler to many places before the war. But I do not recall ever seeing someone of your beauty before." Celena looked surprised at his boldness as Allen stepped between them.   
  
Thank you for the water." He said formally, his tone indicating the man should leave. The man bowed again and left.   
  
"Noun covers himself because of an accident he was in during the war. He was an architect and was instrumental in the dome's design" Merle explained at Celena's inquiring look. "He tends to the areas around the dome now."  
  
They all turned back to Hitomi, who was suddenly fed up with everything. She was tired of being confused, tired of Van's stubbornness, and especially tired of oppressing thought of impending death.   
  
Hitomi, do you want to tell us what is going on?" Allen asked, crossing his arms.   
  
Hitomi looked over at him, then looked in turn at each of her friends before opening her mouth. Without looking at Van again, she told them.  
  
"I am going to leave. I think the attacks are because of me. The last thing I wanted to do here is cause more violence." She looked down at the glass in her hand, noticing a bug slowly drowning in the clear water. She bent and poured it out on the grass, watching as the insect crawled to the tip of a blade of grass and dry its wings. "I don't want anyone to die again."  
  
"But you'll come back?" asked Celena anxiously. "When the attackers are discovered and stopped, you'll come back?" Hitomi didn't answer her, looking at Van. His fists were clenched and he was staring up at Escaflowne as if the inanimate machine could give him a solution.   
  
"I don't know," she said slowly. She turned and began to walk away from the stunned group towards the castle. With a glance back at Van Merle left his side to catch up with Hitomi. She slipped her hand into Hitomi's, silently offering her sympathy. Celena quickly followed to walk at Hitomi's other side. The rest of the group followed the three friends in silence, the sunny day suddenly marred by a sense of gloom.   
  
Van was the last to follow, remaining to stare at Escaflowne with dry burning eyes. A grip on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. He turned to look at Phiat.   
  
"She must love you a lot to sacrifice so much." Phiat said quietly. Van stared at him for a moment, considering his words, then nodded awkwardly. Phiat smiled and released his shoulder. They turned and followed the others.   
  
  
  
  
Veris cursed in the shadow of Escaflowne. So she was leaving? Plans would have to be stepped up a notch, then. Action would have to be taken soon.  



	21. 

Chapter 20: Revenge  
  
Van concentrated, carefully bring the sword around in an arc. He straightened, then dropped into a crouch, whipping the blade around to stop it perfectly perpendicular to his body. He repeated the motion in the opposite direction.   
  
Hitomi sat in the chair by the desk, watching him. It was like a ballet, she mused, a dance with death. She watched him for a few minutes more, admiring the carefully choreographed movements. She knew he was just trying to work off the tension from this afternoon and wished she could go running to do the same. Instead she stood and walked to the window, staring at the bushes below.  
  
Van had not spoken to her since they had returned from the park and she was getting tired of the silent treatment. Merle had made sure they were left alone together, practically shoving them in Van's room and locking the door behind them. As much as she appreciated the cat-girl's efforts, sometimes things just needed to be worked out on their own.  
  
Hitomi noticed Dryden and Millerna strolling through the garden, Dryden pausing to pick a flower and present it to Millerna. She watched them stand close together, gazing into each others face before they began walking again and moved out of sight.   
  
"I envy them," she said softly, making Van pause in his exercises. He joined her at the window, catching a glimpse of Millerna and Dryden as they rounded the corner. Silent, they stood together for a moment, then Hitomi bowed her head.   
  
"I envy them so much, "she said, tears forming in her eyes. "They can be together. There isn't any reason why they shouldn't." She turned to look at him, the tears running down her cheeks. Van sheathed his sword, pulling her into his arms. He held her close, letting his presence comfort her. He tilted her head up, kissing her softly, then studied her face. Intimacy did not come naturally to him, but the more he was around Hitomi the more he wanted to touch her. Her eyes were closed, the tears slipping from beneath her lids. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, cradling her face in his hands. He kissed her closed eyes before moving back to her mouth.   
  
Hitomi tasted the salt from her tears on his lips. She kissed him desperately, wanting nothing more than to remain in his arms where she was safe.   
  
Van stepped back, holding onto her hand. "Hitomi, will you stay? Will you marry me and stay?"  
  
Hitomi looked in his eyes, seeing the hope and love there and knew how much courage it had taken him to ask her. She sighed, stretched up and kissed him gently.  
  
"No."  
  
Van held her hand, staring with shock at her face. "No?!?" He dropped her hand and turned his back to her, the hurt radiating off him in waves.   
  
Hitomi sighed again and, gingerly taking her arm out of the sling, wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his back. She felt his rigid muscles, the trembling of his body as he tried to hold his disappointment in check.   
  
"Van, I love you. I love you more than life itself. But this would not be right. As much as I want to, I can't just stay here. My family and friends back home would worry. I need to finish my studies. I want to learn more and get my degree. And Fanelia would not be safe if I stayed unless we know more about these enemies and why they want me here. I am not going to stay just for my happiness at the expense of so many others."   
  
The tension went out his muscles, and he said in a small, sad voice. "But I want you here." He turned around in her arms and held her tightly against his chest. He felt the wetness of her tears through his shirt. He looked down and raised her head with his hand. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and bent to kiss her. As he did so, a knock came at the door. Hitomi smiled despite the painful lump in her throat. "Duty calls," she whispered. He let go of her and went to open the door. Through it, Hitomi could see Phiat in the hallway. Van stepped through and closed the door behind him.   
  
Hitomi slumped against the window frame, wiping away her tears and putting her arm back in the sling. She knew that was the hardest thing she had ever done. She took a step towards the bed, wanting nothing more than to sob into the pillows.  
  
As she did so, the vision struck. Red swirled around the edges of her vision as she watched a cloaked Guymelef appear in the sky outside the balcony window and shoot as Van reentered the room, killing him and turning the room into a charred pit. Hitomi gave a strangled cry as the image left her and she staggered to the door.  
  
She turned the key in the lock with the illogical thought that if she could prevent Van's entrance into the room, the vision couldn't happen. She then turned to the balcony and looked out over Fanelia. There were no signs of a struggle, but she knew it was coming. As she turned to return to the room, a cloaked figure jumped from the roof in front of her, blocking her entrance.   
  
Hitomi screamed and struck out with her good arm, trying to push past him. Behind her, she sensed the guymelef approaching. The man easily evaded her blow and raised his arms to grab her. She kicked him in his exposed belly and slammed him against the wall with her body. The fight made the cloak fall away from the man's head, revealing a long narrow face with a rugged scar running the length of his left cheek. The pain of the impact on her shoulder made her vision blacken around the edges; she evaded the stunned man and ran back into the room. She could hear him follow her into the room and she began to panic. Grabbing her duffel bag from beside the bed, she used it as a club, hoping the books that Celena had given her would be enough weight to do the man some damage. The heavy end of the bag collided with him, stunning him briefly. But he recovered quickly and evaded her next swing to grab her by the arm.  
  
As Phiat left, Van slumped against the door, fighting the overwhelming sadness Hitomi's words had brought. Phiat had reported strange disturbances outside of town and was on the way to investigate them, taking the guards from the hall with him. Van straightened, preparing to face Hitomi again when he heard the muffled call from the room and a second the later the sound of the door being locked. He turned and tried to open the door, calling Hitomi's name. There was no answer, but then came a scream and sounds of a struggle. He threw himself against the door, trying to unsuccessfully break it open, and finally withdrew his sword and used it as a lever to pry the lock off the door. As he forced the door open, the roar of a guymelef filled the room. Van burst in to see a man struggling to carry Hitomi out the window to a waiting guymelef.   
  
Hitomi bit the man's hands as he tried to cover her mouth and saw the door to the bedroom starting to open. No! She thought in a panic. I will not let this happen. Van will not die. Fanelia will not suffer! I will not allow it!   
  
A mechanical voice came from the guymelef, shouting. "Bring her to me, Veris!"  
  
Van raced forward to rescue Hitomi but was only halfway across the room when the guymelef took hold of her. "Let Hitomi go!" Van screamed, raising his sword and running forward. The cloaked man blocked his charge and pushed him backward as the guymelef roared away from the window. The screen covering the pilot's face slid up, revealing scarred features twisted into a malevolent grin.  
  
The pilot crowed triumphantly, "Who is in charge now, o noble king? You shall pay for your crimes against me. For five years I have waited for this, planning and preparing. You were her instrument; you killed the only family I knew- my brothers, my leader - and now you will join them. Before you die, know that she will tortured at my hands!"  
  
Van cursed out loud, recognizing the man's voice as the one who had offered Hitomi water in the park. He briefly gave thanks that Hitomi did not drink it, knowing that it probably was poisoned. Pressing the sword-fighter back to the window, Van risked a glance at Hitomi, who was pale but struggling in the guymelef's hand, her bag still clutched in her hand. He glared at the pilot, looking into his mad eyes. "Who are you really? Why are you doing this?"   
  
The man laughed. "You don't recognize me, do you? You wouldn't after the explosion left my entire body a scarred hunk of flesh. You left me for dead in the smoking wreck of my guymelef. But I survived the explosion. Survived to return and take my revenge on the one responsible for my suffering: the woman from the mystic moon. Too long I have waited for this."  
  
With that he reached out the guymelef's other hand. Veris shoved Van back and turned to leap onto the hand. Saluting Van sarcastically, Veris leapt to the shoulder. The guymelef moved back from the window and pointed his weapon at the king. The scarred pilot prepared to blast the king into oblivion when suddenly he heard a voice. Looking down he saw a young woman in the courtyard below. Her pale face stared up at him as her hair and skirts whipped around in the wind.  
  
Celena stared in horror at the guymelef above her. It was just like from her memories, or rather, Dilandau's memories. The sight of it was enough to drive her mad with the horrible recollections it brought to the surface. But it was on the pilot she focused.   
  
"I know you!" she screamed. "I KNOW YOU!" In her mind she saw him, heard his voice from the park. One of a select few under Dilandau's command; one of a group of boys who had followed him loyally and without question. But now she saw nothing of the eager boy in this madman's eyes, no recognition. Just a lust for death and pain. "VIOLE!" she screamed, her throat hurting with the force of the word being ripped from her. "DON"T DO THIS!"   
  
The scarred man cursed. Who was she and how had she known his name? No one alive knew his name. He leveled his flamethrower at her and fired.  
  
Celena screamed as the fire shot towards her. She covered her head with her arms when she felt someone run into her, pushing her out of harm's way. The fire shot to the side of her, singeing but not burning her. The person covered her as they lay on the ground, using his body as a shield to keep the heat from hurting her. When the blast had stopped, she looked up and found Phiat looking down at her with an anxious expression.   
  
"Are you all right?" he gasped, the smoke from the now burning buildings searing his throat. She looked at him with wide eyes filled with terror. He tried to smile reassuringly as he jumped to his feet, hauling her up. Grasping her hand, he pulled her at a run away from the burning buildings and into the safety of a nearby doorway.   
  
"Stay here." he ordered, leaving her to rejoin the other samurai. Celena stood, her entire body shaking. Her mind churned as alien memories boiled to the surface, threatening to tear her sanity to pieces. The dragonslayers were dead. As Dilandau she had seen them die at Van's hands and Jajuka had told her they were dead. She, no, HE, had sought Van's life in revenge for their deaths. But here was Viole, seeking his own revenge on Hitomi and Van. She tore at her hair, trying to stop the thoughts that assaulted her mind like poisonous darts, ripping her apart.  
  
Someone ran into the doorway and Celena screamed and jumped back, then began to weep at the sight of Millerna's worried and soot smudged face. With the sobs racking her body, she collapsed into Millerna's arms, letting her lead her away from the battle.   
  
Van watched as the guymelef paused at Celena's scream. Viole? He never knew the names of the soldiers he had fought, and hadn't thought of them for five years except in nightmares. Van watched helplessly as the pilot shot fire at Celena, then closed his eyes in thankfulness when Phiat pushed her out of the way.   
  
He looked up to see the cannon now leveled at him. Viole's face twisted into a triumphant smile and he howled "Goodbye, you murdering bastard!"  
  
Van closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't escape the range of the fire. But instead of the blast, he heard Hitomi scream.   
  
"No, NO!" She couldn't believe this was happening. She wouldn't let it happen. This was all her fault - if only she had heeded Varie's warning not to come, to rethink her hasty decision. Van was not going to die. She wished with all her being. She saw the pendant on Van's chest flash a split second before the column of blue light splashed down around the guymelef.   
  
Van saw the flash of the pendent and instinctively knew what was going to happen. He raced forward as the light swooped down. But before he reached the balcony, they were gone, carried away to an unknown destination. Van paused briefly, then ran to the desk and opened a panel under it, revealing the energist of Escaflowne. Tucking it into his shirt as he ran, he headed out of the castle, passing panicking servants and citizens whom had seen the guymelef and were fleeing from the fires that were spreading. He sprinted towards Folken's tomb, where Escaflowne rested undisturbed.   
  
Merle caught up with him as he exited the castle, and gasped, "Where is Hitomi? Where are you going? What is going on? Lord Van!"   
  
Van did not slow down, but responded shortly, " Evacuate the city. I think the attack on the city is over but the fires need to be controlled. They have taken Hitomi. I am going to follow in Escaflowne." He sped up and entered the woods behind the castle.   
  
"Lord Van!!" wailed Merle as she fell behind. "Wait for me!"  
  
Van ran through the quiet forest, reaching the tomb in record time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shattered roof of the dome allowing sunlight to illuminate the smoking heap of rubble surrounding a cavernous hole in the floor of the building. Van cursed again, hearing Merle's voice echo in his mind "He was an architect and was instrumental in the dome's design."  
  
Escaflowne sat frozen and unchanged from when he had left it to try and live a peaceful life. Van jumped up onto the leg, withdrawing the energist from his pocket and placing it in the heart of Escaflowne. The heart lit up and the hatch opened. Van jumped inside and stood the guymelef up. Transforming Escaflowne into a dragon, he took off. He held tight to Hitomi's pendent with one hand and called aloud for Escaflowne to take him to her. Merle reached the tomb in time to see the dragon streak across the sky.   
  
"Lord Van," she whimpered as he disappeared from view.   
  



	22. Chapter 21: The Mystic Moon again

Chapter 21: The mystic moon again   
  
Yukari was staring dumbly at the site Hitomi had just occupied when the blue light swept down again. She gave a surprised shriek and fell, scrambling backwards. She shakily stood up as several things appeared and nearly passed out as she recognized Hitomi, her arm in a sling and in a dress, being attacked by a cloaked man and a monster.  
  
The hand holding Hitomi loosened, dropping her. She landed hard on the track, dropping her bag. Her knees gave out and she stumbled forward, staggering away from the guymelef. Veris jumped down beside her but paused, looking around wildly as he realized they were no longer in Fanelia. Comprehension made his eyes widen as he gasped "The Mystic Moon?!"   
  
Hitomi used his moment of confusion to elbow him in the abdomen and sprang up, trying to inflate her lungs. She saw Yukari staring at her with shock and Hitomi, drawing air painfully in, screamed "Yukari! RUN!" as she took a few faltering steps forward. Gaining her balance, Hitomi shifted into racing form, grabbing Yukari's arm and forcing her to run away from the danger. Yukari, still in shock, had no choice but to follow.   
  
The man was quick to regain his feet and immediately chased after them as the guymelef roared to life and lifted into the air. Hitomi pushed Yukari to the right and turned to the left to lead her attackers away from her friend.   
  
"You will never win, " she yelled at them while she ran. "Van will destroy you."  
  
Veris gave a cruel laugh and responded, "You're a little fool. That boy's death is only a secondary objective. My master is after revenge, pure and simple. And you are his target. I am in it for the money."  
  
The mechanical voice howled from the guymelef. "It is all your fault. They are all dead because of you. You could see us even with our cloaks and you taught him to see us. So you will die for the pain you caused me."  
  
Hitomi ran faster, horrified that a heart could be so twisted as to cause all this destruction just for revenge. Well, even if they caught her here, they had no way to return to Gaea and she would not help them even if it cost her life. Fanelia would be safe from further damage and they couldn't survive for long on Earth.  
  
The guymelef landed in front of her on the grounds of the school. As she swerved to avoid it Veris caught up with her and grabbed her wounded arm. She screamed in pain and struck at him with her other hand. He laughed again, and called to Viole in the guymelef, "Looks like the minx has claws! Let's see if she is willing to return us to Gaea in exchange for, well, her friend's life!"   
  
The guymelef pointed his canon at Yukari's fleeing form. As Hitomi screamed a warning to Yukari, the canon began to glow as it charged. Hitomi closed her eyes in despair as a blast was fired. She heard the man curse and opened her eyes to see that Escaflowne had deflected the shot. "Van," she cried in relief.  
  
Yukari lay on the ground where she had thrown herself at Hitomi's scream. With her arms covering her head, she had watched the white dragon come out of the sky, turn into a huge robot and save her. Seeing the other monster heading in her direction, she scrambled to her feet once again and ran around the side of the school to hide, watching the battle. She tried to spot Hitomi in the chaos, her mind going blank with panic as the conflict intensified and she was unable to see her friend.   
  
Hitomi heard the man holding her arm curse again violently and he tightened his grip, dragging her away from Escaflowne. The enemy guymelef lifted up and charged Escaflowne, forcing Van backward with the aggressive attacks. With Van occupied with defending himself, Veris towed Hitomi toward the guymelef, which abruptly drew back from Escaflowne and reached out to grab her in the metal hand. Veris jumped to the shoulder of the guymelef and they were lifted into the air, Hitomi struggling continuously.   
  
Van wielded Escaflowne with ease despite the face that he had not piloted the machine in five years. Startled by Viole's sudden retreat, Van swung around, trying to locate Hitomi and roared with anger when the guymelef grabbed her. To his horror, he saw them taking off into the air; Hitomi once again clutched in the machine's hand. Following on Escaflowne in dragon form, Van calculated how he could destroy the enemy without harming Hitomi. The pilot had the same idea and was using Hitomi as a shield, swinging her around in front of him as it soared higher.   
  
"Coward," howled Van, chasing after the guymelef. "Using a defenseless woman as a shield!" He heard the man laugh, enraging him further.  
  
With the air rushing past her and the hand squeezing her rib cage, Hitomi struggled to breathe. Dizziness assailed her as she looked around for Van. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of white and she felt a flash of relief that he was unharmed and nearby. The track field was becoming a small puddle on the ground as they soared higher and Hitomi gave a brief fervent prayer that Yukari was safe.   
  
Van wheeled Escaflowne around in an arc and gained speed as he chased after the fleeing guymelef. Escaflowne's sword erupted and the dragon clutched it in its claw as Van screamed a battle cry and attacked. Viole, hampered by Hitomi in one hand, was barely able to counter him and his laughter turned to streams of curses as Van's blade neatly broke through his defenses and sliced through his sword arm. He pushed the guymelef faster, trying to outrun the dragon but Van mirrored his every move.   
  
Finally, in frustration, Viole screamed "If I am going to die, I am taking her with me! I will not fail Lord Dilandau again!" He switched directions and began to plummet towards the earth. Veris yelled curses at him as realized his intention to smash them all.   
  
Van quickly followed the guymelef's descent and overtook him. Coming close to the guymelef, he took a risk and slammed into it, curving the dragon's tail to pierce though the guymelef while at the same time reaching to grab Hitomi. Veris lost his balance and fell from the shoulder to the rapidly approaching ground. Hitomi stretched her arm and for a brief second clasped Van's hand. Then the stunned guymelef released her, and she lost her grip on his hand and plummeted toward the ground, losing consciousness as she lost her breath to the wind.   
  
"Hitomi!" Van screamed, flinging himself off the dragon. Escaflowne continued the motion Van had begun and thrust its tail into the guymelef's energist. The machine melted away from the dragon, exploding in midair and falling onto the field in the middle of the track. The scarred man screamed as the fire claimed him.   
  
Yukari had watched the battle in disbelief. Frozen in horror she watched the machines fight and stopped breathing altogether when she saw Hitomi begin to fall. She closed her eyes and collapsed to he knees on the ground when the strange man jumped to plummet after Hitomi. Gathering her courage, she opened her eyes and began to run where Hitomi would land, hoping against hope she would not be killed.  
  
Van gave a mental push and his wings unfurled from his back, pushing through the cloth of his shirt. He folded them close to his body to streamline himself and dived after Hitomi. Reaching her, he swooped under and caught her in his arms. Gently coasting to the ground, he held her unconscious form. She was limp in his arms and pale in the glare of the electric lights. Van knelt on the track under one of the lights still on from the practice, watching her shallow breaths anxiously. He half lay her on the ground, supporting her back and head with one arm. With the other he brushed her hair from her face, whispering, "Hitomi, wake up."  



	23. Chapter 22: Goodbye

Chapter 22: Goodbyes  
  
  
Hitomi stood once again on a grassy hillside. The serenity of the dream was a stark contrast to the battle she had just been in and she inhaled, feeling the peacefulness invade her senses. The children she had seen before were closer now and the sight of their joy made a laugh bubble up from inside of her. He swallowed it, though and looked around. Instead of many paths leading away from her this time, there were only a few. She turned to the man standing at her side and smiled. Folken gave her a gentle smile in return, saying, "Your path is becoming clearer to you. Don't worry. Your decisions, although painful now, will grow easier in time. But now you had better go. Someone is calling you."   
  
Hitomi turned and saw Van close to her with a worried expression on his face. He was mouthing something, but she could not hear it. Turning back to Folken, she saw that he was far down the path he had taken before. She waved to him and stepped towards Van.   
  
Van brushed Hitomi's face with his fingers. "Please wake up," he begged again. She stirred, and drawing in a deep breath, opened her eyes. She looked at him in wonder and her eyes traced the outline of his wings. She smiled and said, "I love your wings."   
  
"I love you," said Van.  
  
They smiled foolishly at each other before Hitomi abruptly came to her senses. Alarmed, she gasped "Van, your wings!" as she looked past him to where Yukari stood in shock, staring at them, the wings, and the white dragon that had landed between them and the flaming wreck of the enemy guymelef. Van glanced at Yukari, then shrugged and smiled at Hitomi. She laughed and hugged him close. He helped her to her feet and gazed at her, unable to find words to express how he felt now that she was safe. He was never good with words.  
  
Unable to speak, he wrapped her in his arms, needing to feel her and convince himself that she was unharmed. She hugged him tightly, pressing herself to his chest. His skin was warm under her cheek and she felt the thrum of his heartbeat. They stood in silence, locked in each other's arms. Finally they parted, Hitomi staying in the warm circle of Van's embrace as they turned towards Yukari, who was still in shock.   
  
"This is Van," Hitomi said as an introduction to Yukari. Yukari closed her eyes and rubbed them. When she opened them again, the wings had disappeared. "Have we met before?" Yukari asked cautiously, experiencing déjà vu yet again. Hitomi laughed at her and repeated Yukari's words for Van. He chuckled and grinned at Yukari, who smiled tentatively in return.   
  
"Why doesn't she remember last time? How could she forget the dragon? Why was she here waiting for you?" he asked Hitomi.  
  
"Um, this is when I left," She answered, looking around. "It seems I always come back near the time I left, despite how much time passed on Gaea. The first time I came back, it was the day before. The second time it was three days after. I don't know why she doesn't remember. Neither did Amano. The guy who was here last time," she amended at his puzzled look.   
  
Van tried to reason it out, then gave up. He smiled down at the woman sheltered in his arms, happy for the moment just to be in her presence.   
  
Hitomi smiled back at him, then swallowed hard and step away from the comfort of his arms. She steeled her heart against the protests to come and said. "Fanelia needs you. Your people are going to be looking for you after the attack."  
  
Van's smile faltered and he felt his heart sink. "Viole is gone. You can come back with me."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No. I told you, I couldn't leave my family and friends without an explanation. It wouldn't be right. How would you feel if I had done that to you? Left without telling you?"  
  
Van stared at her, a pained expression on his face. He tore his gaze away and stared at the ground. Finally he said wretchedly "You are being so responsible. I'm supposed to be the strong one."  
  
Yukari quietly interrupted, confused. "Hitomi, how can you understand him? He is not speaking our language. Why would you be leaving? What is going on?" She looked back and forth between them, struggling to comprehend the reason behind the despair on her friend's face.   
  
Hitomi didn't respond, as tears formed in her eyes. She collapsed back into Van's arms, illogically wanting him to argue with her, to force her to go back. But he had accepted her decision despite the pain. Suddenly she looked up.   
  
"Two years." she said firmly, her voice cracking.  
  
Van looked confused, "What happens in two years?"  
  
"That is when I finish my degree. It's not that long and by then I can tell my friends and family I am leaving. We have waited five years, what's another two? If you come back then, I will be ready, barring more dragonslayers returning from the dead to seek revenge."  
  
Van stared at her in disbelief tinged with hope. He opened and closed his mouth, finally replying huskily "I will be here. To the hour. I am holding you to that."  
  
She laughed, forcing it over the lump in her throat. "You'd better come dressed in your best. I want to be married here before we go."  
  
Joy filled Van's eyes. Smiling though tears ran down her cheeks, Hitomi said, "I will be waiting." He leaned down and kissed her, memorizing the feel of her in his arms and the taste of her on his lips.   
  
Van released her and stood back, knowing that if he did not leave quickly he would not want to leave her at all. He jumped onto Escaflowne's back and the dragon leapt into the sky, circling around the field to grab the destroyed guymelef. He turned the dragon for one last look at Hitomi, her hair and clothes whipping around in the wind. Then he shot up into the sky, disappearing in a blaze of light. Hitomi strained her eyes to watch him until there was nothing left except the moon and stars just beginning to glow in the sky.   
  
Yukari blinked her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things. "Convenient," She said, slightly hysterical. "Now no one will believe me when I explain how the track got all those holes in it." Hitomi laughed sadly at the comment and looked over the destroyed field. Then she turned towards Yukari, who was staring at her expectantly.   
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do. And don't think you can get out of it like last time. Let us adjourn to the nearest dessert shop, where you can tell me every detail." Yukari ordered her. "And wherever did you get that dress?"  
  
Hitomi laughed again, suddenly a lot happier. She walked over to where her scuffed and dirty bag was laying and grinned at the weight of the books in it. "At least I have some evidence!" she thought merrily as she slung the bag over her shoulder and turned to link her good arm through Yukari's. Leading Yukari away from the school, Hitomi said, "At least you remembered it this time. And if you hadn't just seen it, you wouldn't believe it."  
  
They laughed together and walked away from the school as the coach came out of his office blinking from his unintentional nap and wiping the drool off his chin to stare in disbelief at the track.  



	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Merle stood by the ruined dome, waiting. She leapt up at the sight of a shooting star, then settled back down. Suddenly the column of light appeared and Escaflowne circled above her, gently placing the destroyed guymelef down before settling before her. She blinked her eyes as dirt whipped up in the wind, then bounded over the guymelef as Van jumped down from the dragon. Her heart sank when she saw he was alone.  
  
Van straightened and looked up at the stars. Merle was surprised to see a slight smile on his face.   
  
He turned to her. "How is the city?" he asked.   
  
Merle looked at him strangely, then responded. "Then fires have been controlled and are nearly out, thanks to the quick reactions of Phiat and the crew of the Crusade. The citizens have been calmed but really need a visit from their king. Celena..." her voice faltered and Van looked at her sharply. "Millerna sedated her and Allen is keeping a watch over her. She didn't react to the attack well. But Millerna thinks she will be OK."  
  
Van nodded and began to walk to the city, Merle falling into stride at his side.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she finally asked crossly.   
  
He turned and smiled at her. "We have two years to finish it."  
  
"What?" she said, confused.   
  
"I want the castle finished before the wedding. We have two years to get ready."  
  
Merle squealed, hugging him tight. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the lights of the city.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it. I am writing a sequel, so please email me with any suggestions or comments. Thanks!  



End file.
